Angelic Saviors
by horseluver18
Summary: Hermione Granger is in an abusive relationship and can see no way out. An accident forces her and Draco Malfoy together and they discover that they've both been through terrible pain. Will they help or continue to hate each other? Chapter 15 finally up!
1. Save Me

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** I do not own Draco, Hermione or any of the other Harry Potter characters. I only own the plot, Jason, Celeste and any other unfamiliar characters. 

**A/N:** Ok, so this is an idea that's kind of been building in my brain for awhile but I'm not entirely sure as to where it's going so please bear with me. Oh, by the way, the story is going to be in Hermione's POV, at least for now. Hope you like it!

**

* * *

****Chapter 1: Save Me**

"Whore!"

I hit the ground heavily from Jason's devastating blow. I touched my stinging cheek gently with my fingertips and felt tears well up in my eyes.

"Jason, I swear, nothing happened!" I cried to my boyfriend. He kicked me in the stomach in response.

"You're lying!" He yelled in fury. "I bet you slept with him, didn't you, you slut?"

"No, Jason!" I moaned. "We were only working on a project! Nothing happened!"

Jason paused, taking a look at me, his battered and crying girlfriend.

"Alright," he said slowly before raising his hand threateningly. "But if I find out you're lying to me…"

"I'm not!" I cried. "I swear it!"

Jason nodded and pulled me to my feet. He cradled my face in his hands.

"See what you made me do?" He asked softly. "See what happens when you do things with other boys?"

I nodded, closing my eyes as the tears streamed down my face. Jason wiped them away gently with his thumbs and kissed my lips softly.

"Now, you won't ever do anything with that guy but work, will you?" He asked and I shook my head slowly. "Good. That's what I like to hear. Now, let's go to bed."

Jason took my hand and led me to my bedroom. I was Head Girl, so I had my own huge bedroom and I shared a bathroom and common room with the Head Boy, a kind Ravenclaw boy named Shawn. I had quickly become friends with Shawn, which made things so much easier because we, naturally, had to spend a lot of time together. We patrolled the halls several times a week, had meetings with the Prefects and worked together in every class. Earlier tonight, we had been sitting next to each other in the common room, working on an assignment, when Jason had stormed in, furious. He had thrown Shawn out of the common room before unfairly accusing me of being unfaithful.

I entered my bedroom and changed in to my pyjamas slowly, avoiding touching any of the many bruises and cuts that colored my skin. I eased myself in to bed and felt Jason get in behind me. He pressed himself against my back and wrapped an arm tightly around my waist. I winced in pain as he put pressure on the fresh bruise growing on my abdomen.

"What?" Jason questioned harshly, as if daring me to mention the pain he had caused.

"Nothing," whispered I. Jason smiled.

"Good," he said. "Goodnight, 'Mione. I love you."

I said nothing and I felt Jason put more pressure on my stomach.

"Love you too," I hissed and relaxed as he eased his grip. I lay there quietly and wide-awake as Jason fell asleep immediately. Only when I was sure that he was fast asleep did I let fresh tears come. What had I done to deserve this? I wasn't a bad person, so why was this happening to me?

I remembered when it had all started. Over a year ago on the first day of 6th year was the very first time I had met Jason Brenin, a kind and sweet fellow Gryffindor. I had seen him around the common room before but had only really talked to him on that train ride to Hogwarts. There had been no empty compartments left so I had invited him in to the one I was sharing with Harry and Ron. We had started a conversation and ended up talking and laughing for the entire train ride. When we reached Hogwarts, Jason had asked me out and I, of course, accepted. We had started dating steadily soon afterwards.

Everything had been terrific for the first few months. Jason had been so sweet and loving, showering me with gifts and kisses. However, things had eventually started getting bad. Jason started getting angry a lot for little things and yelling at me all the time. I dismissed it as the stress of 6th year studies and brushed away my friends' offers to talk about it. I told them it was temporary, it would go away. But it didn't go away. Instead, it got worse. The first time Jason hit me, it shocked us both. He had apologized over and over and had tried to make it up to me, promising that it would never happen again. But it did happen again. And again. And again. He started beating me up and screaming at me for the littlest things, such as being five minutes late to meet him or looking at another guy.

Jason's jealousy and anger increased and his beatings grew more severe as time passed. Every time after beating me up, Jason would say something like, "See what you made me do?" and I would apologize, truly believing that it was my fault. I tried my hardest to make him happy and obey him, always doing what he liked and letting him control me, but nothing made him happy. He still beat me. He never raped me, he never needed to. I gave myself to him willingly in an attempt to make him happy. For awhile, it did, but then sex started getting violent too and I didn't want to do it anymore. He would beat me until I agreed to.

Obviously, friends noticed. They constantly asked me what was wrong and I always told them nothing. I was terrified to tell them what Jason was doing me. I thought that if I told anyone, he would beat me again, maybe even kill me. Besides, if I told them, Jason would get in to trouble, which I didn't want. Sure, he beat me, but I loved him. It was my fault anyway. If I were a better girlfriend, he wouldn't hurt me. I tried my hardest to be a better girlfriend, I really did, but nothing satisfied him.

I sobbed silently for awhile before drifting off in to an uneasy sleep. Just before I fell in to darkness, I prayed for someone, anyone, to help me, save me.

**

* * *

A/N:** There you have it. I'm really sorry if it's terrible, I can't tell, I've never written anything like this before. I know it's pretty depressing and boring but I figured I needed to give you some history on the situation before I went in to the actual story. Please review and tell me what you think! 


	2. Falling

**

* * *

A/N:** Hello hello! How's everyone's holidays so far? Mine started with Christmas and Boxing Day shopping right after, so that was pretty sweet. Anyways, I know that this story isn't really one that should be updated around the holidays but I really enjoy writing it and I hope you enjoy reading it. So, chapter 2! **

* * *

Chapter 2: Falling**

I awoke the next morning in pain, as I frequently did. I looked over and thankfully saw that Jason was still asleep. I noticed how peaceful and utterly kind he looked as he slumbered. I sighed at how misleading appearances can be and silently pulled myself from the bed. My body screamed in agony at the movement, the bruises and cuts from last night still fresh and very tender. I padded my way to the bathroom and stepped in to the shower.

I usually avoided looking at my body in the shower at all costs. It was too horrific to see the things that someone I loved so much had done to me. However, this morning I couldn't resist for I needed to inspect the damage. Most of the blows had been directed at my abdomen, so I started there. The sight was terrible, making me feel nauseous. Dark blue and black bruises coloured every inch of the skin on my stomach, the results of being kicked there so many times on numerous occasions. I ran my fingers over the marks, flinching at the pain that immediately sprung up. I looked in morbid fascination at the markings, the mix of old and new wounds.

My eye was soon drawn to the other scars and marks that tainted my body: cuts and bruises on my thighs and abdomen, the swollen skin around my breasts, the pale scars up and down my arms from when Jason had used a razor as a weapon and from my old habit of cutting myself. I know, it's terrible but it's the truth. Why would someone who already goes through so much inflict more pain on herself, you may ask. I couldn't help it though. It had started one day months ago. I had been sitting quietly, thinking about the hell called life. Tears had sprung to my eyes and before I had known what was happening, I was slowly dragging a razor down the inside of my arm, a combination of tears and blood falling to the ground. After the first time, there was no stopping it. When you're in a situation like mine, you do it once and you're gone.

I grew tired of seeing my body and stepped out of the shower, wrapping myself protectively in a fluffy white towel. I stepped closer to the mirror and inspected my face. My cheek was red and puffy from where Jason had slapped me last night and I muttered a spell to conceal it. I did the same with the rest of my body and watched with a sigh as all the marks faded away as if they were never there. They were gone for now but would come back within a few hours. I had tried every concealing spell I could lay my hands on but the scars were resistant, always stubbornly reappearing soon afterwards.

I stepped in to my room and dressed quickly. Jason was still asleep, much to my liking. I slipped out of the room to go to breakfast, knowing he would be angry when he awoke and found that I wasn't there, but not caring much. If I stayed, he would be angry with me for being too clingy and I would much rather be away from him for a few precious hours if the result was going to be the same.

I stepped in to the Great Hall and walked with my head down to the Gryffindor table. I sat down and nibbled on a piece of bread while awaiting my friends. Harry and Ron entered soon after, making their way over to me.

"Hey 'Mione," they said as they sat down. I smiled at them and said hello. Ginny came down a few minutes later and sat down with us.

"Hi Ginny," I said quietly to the redhead. She didn't answer, as she was obviously lost in thought. She looked troubled, which worried me. "Ginny?"

She snapped out of it and fixed me with an anxious look. "Hermione, did Jason hit you last night?"

I was shocked, not ready for such a blunt and unexpected question.

"Of course not," I said quickly, my hand drifting subconsciously to my cheek. "Why would you ask that?"

"Well, apparently he kicked Shawn out of your common room because you guys were working on a project and he got jealous," Ginny explained. "Shawn came and found me afterwards. He was really worried, he said Jason looked so mad."

"Well, he was mad," I said slowly. "But it was my fault. I was getting too close to Shawn."

"You were working on a project, Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed. "That's hardly getting too close. So I'll ask you again, did he hit you?"

"No, Ginny," I repeated impatiently. "Sure, he was mad but he didn't do anything wrong."

Ginny accepted my answer purely because she didn't want to get in to an argument with me. I could tell she didn't believe me but I didn't care. Just then, Jason stormed in, looking pissed off. He spotted me quickly and made his way over but upon seeing that I was with my friends, his expression turned in to one of fake happiness.

"Hey babe," he said to me, kissing me hard on my injured cheek. I gritted my teeth to avoid hissing in pain. I noticed Ginny watching us carefully and plastered a fake smile on my face.

"Morning," I said, my false cheerfulness hurting my ears. I sat there for about five minutes before standing and excusing myself to get ready for my first class of the morning. I was in the hall for about two seconds before I was being pushed up against a wall in a dark corner. I felt a strong body pressed up against me and I heard Jason's hiss in my ear.

"Why didn't you wait for me this morning?"

"I-I'm sorry, Jason," I stuttered, his harsh grip making tears spring to my eyes. "I didn't want to seem needy and-"

I didn't get to finish before he slapped me hard on the same cheek as before. My head snapped to the side and I smashed it against the cold stone wall. Jason left me just as people came pouring out of the Great Hall. I sat in the shadows for a minute as I brushed away my tears and muttered a concealment charm on my cheek, knowing there was a handprint there. I then stood and stumbled in to the swarms of people. No one even noticed me. My lip began to tremble as more tears came and I rushed towards a staircase, running up it, turning a corner and running towards another staircase that I needed to go down to get to class. Blinded by my tears, I ran right smack in to someone and my hands flew to my mouth as they went toppling down the stairs and landing at the bottom with a sickening crunch.

**

* * *

A/N:** Review and let me know what you think! 


	3. Exposed

**

* * *

A/N:** Ok, I know that I just updated this story a few days ago but I got such an amazing response for the last chapter and I just love to write this story so I'm updating again. This one is dedicated to Koyuki 14 and DancingBabe because they reviewed the first chapter and I completely forgot to answer their reviews. So, I'm sorry guys, but I love you so that makes it all better. MANY MANY thanks to: 

**Koyuki 14:** Thanks SOOOO much! I know, it's sad but that's kind of what I like about it. It's just a lot more real and complex than my other stories. As for your second review, you show him Koyuki! Kick his ass!

**DancingBabe:** Thanks a lot! You rule!

**computer boy:** Thanks!

**Rainan Strife:** I know it is. Umm, well, it will get better but it kind of goes back and forth from good to bad. At least, I think it will. I haven't planned that far ahead yet.

**scrivania:** I'm glad you like it! I don't know, you'll just have to wait and see. Hee hee, I'm mysterious like that.

**IsabellaPaige:** Thank you!

**Pau-0803:** Thanks! Yeah, it really should be done, who cares who does it?

**allie00:** You'll just have to wait and see. Yes, they probably do. Lol, you're right. Thanks for reviewing!

**Hermione-Potter-52036:** Thank you very much, that means a lot to me!

**angelraine:** Martyr is a better word than stupid but it's not like she's choosing to be one. If you've read the books, I'm sure you'll have realized that Ron and Harry aren't the best at picking up on stuff like that.

**Sarah:** I don't know, I think I disagree with you there. I think that anyone can get lost in an abusive relationship, no matter how strong and tough they are. I think they'd need help and support from other people to overcome it, which Hermione isn't allowing. And I personally didn't think of Hermione as an exceptionally strong character. I know that many people do but I don't really. I mean, I think she can be quite strong, but at other times, she loses her nerve. I'm glad you're enjoying it anyway though. Thanks so much! And that last comment is really sweet, thanks so much for that. Merry Christmas to you as well and I too wish you and your family agreat year.

**luv sean faris:** Well, I've never written a story quite like this so I'm pretty uncertain about it. I made you cringe? I suppose that's good in a rather morbid way. I'm glad you like it though.

**CareBearErin:** I'm really glad you brought that up, I was hoping someone would. I look at it the exact same way. Unfortunately, not everyone really gets it that way so I have to really explain and justify my opinion sometimes, but I'm glad that someone thinks about it the same way I do. Thanks for reviewing! By the way, I think your name is adorable.

**modelicious:** I don't know… you'll just have to wait and see. Lol, I am updating very quickly, aren't you proud?

**xxlightningboltxx:** Are you saying you hate my story then? Gasps! I'm hurt! Yeah, that doesn't really make sense, why would you read them if you hate them? Now I'm confused though because you seem really excited about continuing to read it but you just said you hate stories like these. I'm lost.

**his-lil-shortie:** I know, but I love that you love it!

**Airlady:** Thanks!

**Chinese Dragon Keeper:** I know it is, but I'm glad you like it. Thank you, I shall!

**seghen:** Wait, I'm an evil jerk or someone in the story is? I sure hope you're not talking about me! You'll have to wait and see, I'm afraid.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Exposed **

I looked, horrified, at the sight before me. The person I had knocked over was sprawled out facedown at the foot of the stairs. I couldn't even tell who it was but he or she was lying in a pool of their own blood. I tried to scream but nothing came out except for a hoarse sound.

I ran down the stairs, nearly tripping as I went, and kneeled beside the person. As soon as I did so, I saw that it was a male. The muscular but lean body told me that. I shook my head, focusing my thoughts on the problem before me. I touched his neck and nearly screamed in joy when I found a pulse: very faint, but there at least. But who was it? I struggled as I tried to gently turn the heavy body over. It took me several minutes to do it but I finally did and put the guy's head in my lap to support it. I brushed away the blond hair that fell in to his eyes and paled as the face was exposed: Draco Malfoy's face. He was bleeding heavily from a large gash in his forehead. I had knocked Draco Malfoy down the stairs and now he was passed out and bleeding a lot. Shit.

I closed my eyes to keep from vomiting at the way this situation had gone from bad to so much worse. Knocking a regular person down the stairs was one thing, but Draco Malfoy? That's something entirely different. I knew how much he hated me and how he would seek revenge when he found out I had done this to him. Who knew? Maybe he would call his father or something and they would corner and Crucio me. I shook my head once again as my imagination ran away with me. That was preposterous, it would never happen. Besides, Malfoy's father was the least of my problems right now. I just had to make sure Malfoy lived through this.

I ripped a piece off of my robes and held it to Malfoy's forehead, putting pressure on the wound in order to stop the bleeding. When I was satisfied with it, I got up and attempted to pull Malfoy up with me. It wasn't going to happen, no way was a tiny girl like me going to move a brute like him. I looked around me and the sight of completely empty halls made me remember that everyone was in class. With a pain I realised that _I_ wasn't. Oh well, I would just have to miss one day.

I bit my lip, debating an idea in my head and finally decided to do it. I whispered a levitating spell and directed Malfoy's limp body through the air with my wand, steadily making my way to the hospital wing. I reached it with little problem, besides hitting Malfoy's already damaged head on a wall every once in a while. I set him down gently on his feet and threw his arm around my shoulders and my arm around his waist to support him. I pushed the doors of the hospital wing open and Madam Pomfrey was instantly at my side, talking quickly and bustling about.

"Miss Granger!" She cried. "What has happened?"

She prepared a bed quickly while she spoke and the two of us carefully set Malfoy down on it before I answered.

"He fell down the stairs," I said, finding my voice. "I saw it happen. I tried to stop the bleeding on his forehead."

Madam Pomfrey took a look at the gash on his forehead and made an approving sound.

"You did a good job," she said. "Thank you. I'll take care of Mister Malfoy here and you may either stay with him or leave."

"Oh, I'll just leave," I said hurriedly, already making my way to the door. I didn't notice when I dropped a book that had been inside my robes but she did.

"Oh, Miss Granger," Madam Pomfrey said, catching my arm and making me flinch. "You forgot your book and-"

The woman looked at me and saw the look on my face before dropping my arm.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She said. "Did I hurt you? Here, let me have a look."

She didn't wait for a reply and began rolling up my sleeve.

"Please, don't," I said weakly but it was too late. My sleeve was rolled up and my scars, both fresh and old, were exposed. I cursed that concealing spell as I saw her purse her lips at the sight.

"Go sit on the bed next to Mister Malfoy," she said quietly, walking to her office to collect something. "I'll come see you in a moment."

I sat down on the edge of the bed in dread for only a second before I could do it no longer. I stood up and wandered over to Malfoy, stopping at the side of his bed. I tilted my head and studied his face. He really was beautiful. Yes, that's right, I had a bit of a crush on Draco Malfoy. I had had it for a long time, but I had never admitted it to anyone, especially Harry and Ron, knowing that they would freak out. It didn't even matter since Malfoy was such a prick and even his amazing looks couldn't make up for that.

I traced my hand gently down his face, over his pale brow, down the high cheekbone, across the strong jawbone. I reluctantly drew back and something on the arm thrown over his stomach caught my eye. I picked up his arm and noticed thin, pale scars and markings all over it. They weren't like mine though, they looked… different. It was hard to describe how but they just looked meaner and deeper. Before I could take a really good look, though, his other hand shot out and grasped my wrist. I shuddered in pain at his grip.

"Hands off, Granger," Malfoy said and I found myself looking in to his stormy grey eyes. "Don't _ever_ touch me again, understand mudblood?" I nodded and he frowned at the extreme pain I was feeling. He wasn't holding my wrist very tightly but it didn't take much to put me in pain.

Malfoy turned my arm so that the underside of my arm was facing up and his frown deepened as he laid eyes on all the scars and bruises and marks. He began to trace them with him index finger, something inside him making him forget about the fact that I was Granger, mudblood, Saint Potter's friend. I shivered at the feeling of his finger on my skin and all of a sudden I remembered what he was seeing. I wrenched my hand from his grasp and jumped back, terrified. He looked up at me and I saw that the shield that he always wore over his eyes was there no longer. He had let his usually steely silver eyes turn into a warm grey with flecks of blue in them.

"Come here," he said and I shook my head violently. "Come here." The second time he said it, my legs began to move, much to my dismay, towards him. I stopped beside his chest and he held my gaze a second longer before he began examining my arms again. And I let him.

"Did you do this to yourself?" He asked, tracing one of the scars. I turned my head andpeered at it. Ah yes, I remembered that one. It was from several months ago, right after the first time Jason and I had had sex. It was been rough and painful and afterwards, I had staggered in to the bathroom and made a long cut with Jason's shaving razor.

I was about to answer when Madam Pomfrey returned.

"Mister Malfoy," she cried and just like that, Malfoy's mask was back. His face expressionless, his eyes a hard silver. "Leave her alone, she's been through enough!"

Madam Pomfrey slapped his hand away and led me to the bed next to his.

"Now, Hermione," she said gently, using my first name for the first time. "I have my suspicions about how you got these scars but I'd like you to tell me for yourself."

I was very uncomfortable and aware of Malfoy's eyes on me. I shook my head weakly.

"Please don't make me do that," I said, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Shhh, child," she said. "Don't worry, I know it's hard. But I need to know this, are there any more?"

My hands moved subconsciously to my stomach and Madam Pomfrey looked at me for a second before moving my hands away and lifting my shirt up to my ribs. She gasped in shock. I looked down and shuddered. My stomach and abdomen looked as bad as ever. I put my head back as Madam Pomfrey began spreading a cool gel on my arms and stomach.

"This will ease the pain a lot," she explained. "I can't make them go away, though."

"That's ok," I whispered and turned my head to the side. I saw Draco staring at my stomach in something that resembled sadness. He turned his head and his eyes caught mine. I smiled slightly as the tears rolled down my cheeks. His eyes were warm again.

* * *

**A/N:** I really hope that this chapter pleases you as much as the last one, if not more, and that the response and amount of reviews are just as good, if not better! So review and let me know what you think! 


	4. Return

**

* * *

A/N:** Wow, you guys are incredible! Thank you all for taking time to review, it means so much to me! Suggestions for events in later chapters are hugely welcomed because I'm not really sure where I'm going to take this story. So, tell me any ideas you have! I can't guarantee I'll use them but you never know… Many thanks to: 

**Emi-Bum:** I didn't know I was capable of being deep so thank you!

**Spazzletaz:** Thanks! Yeah, I personally don't like first person point of view either unless it's really well done. I don't know, I just felt like this story would be better told from Hermione's point of view.

**seghen:** Oh, thank goodness! I would have been quite upset if you were talking about me! Eww, shot in the face? I'm not sure anyone deserves that, even Jason.

**kionkichi:** Oh no, don't cry!

**Rhonda21:** Lol, you've certainly got your opinions straight! Thanks for reviewing!

**luv sean faris:** Thank you so much! You're so great! By the way, I'm not sure if I've told you this before, but your name rocks! I didn't know who Sean Faris was before and then I finally saw him in a movie and he looked sexy in it and he's a good actor too.

**allie00:** Yeah, she's in a pretty tragic position, but I'm glad you like the writing style.

**XXDarkest AngelXX:** Thanks!

**modelicious:** Thanks a lot, I'm glad you think so!

**DancingBabe:** Thanks very much! I plan to keep writing this story for as long as possible.

**XXDREAMING OF YOUXX:** Thanks!

**pxleno52:** They sure do and thanks!

**Koyuki 14:** I don't like how the books make him seem like such a brat so I try to make him as nice and mature as possible without going out of character. Usually, I would agree with your cousins becausemost of the time, I_hate_ Draco and Hermione stories but, I don't know, for some reason, I just couldn't resist doing this one. Thank you!

**Anon:** Thanks a lot!

**shirleybobo:** I know but I'm glad that you like it!

**his-lil-shortie:** I'm thrilled you like it so much! You're just going to have to wait for some more info on Draco.

**Rainan Strife:** Lol. Yes, I guess it is a bit of a relief, isn't it? I like Draco's nice side too.

**yay:** Thanks, I shall!

**CareBearErin:** I completely agree with you. I think that it's especially true for Draco because he's been through a lot in his life and has learned how to put up a shield and block his emotions in order to hide the pain he's experienced.

I'm glad that you think all of this fits. It's a real challenge to make it realistic but I'm doing my best.

**angelraine:** It's true, unfortunately. I'm not sure if this constitutes as 'soon' for you, it probably doesn't, in which case, I'm sorry I didn't update earlier. But, I'm updating now and I hope you like it!

**xxlightningboltxx:** Yeah, I know, but sad's good sometimes. I absolutely love that you're a person who says why they like it. I don't like writing responses that are just 'Thanks!' It's on your favourite list? I'm so honoured! Anyway, I thought that someone would show Hermione as being a little weaker than the freakishly strong character that other authors perceive her as. I personally don't see Hermione as that strong of a character, even in the books and I don't like it when writers make her go through all this traumatic stuff and then brush it off like nothing. I don't think anyone can really know how she would react in a situation like this in the actual books so I'm just writing it as Ithink it. I'm glad you like it though!

**Hermione-Potter-52036:** Lol, yes, I suppose it is. Thanks for reviewing!

**xfailurebydesignx:** Thanks very much!

**

* * *

****Chapter 4: Return**

A few days passed. Madam Pomfrey insisted on keeping Malfoy and I here for awhile so that she could keep an eye on us. Not only had she seen my scars, but Malfoy's as well, so despite his head being completely healed, she kept him here with me, desperately hoping that we would open up and talk about it. Unlikely.

On the first day, after I had brought Malfoy here and after my scars had been revealed, Madam Pomfrey had spent a lot of time spreading the cooling gel over all of my injuries. Even as the hours passed, Malfoy's eyes had never left me. There had been something odd about them, something I couldn't place. It seemed like sadness and anger and somehow, recognition.

After that, my relationship with Malfoy had been strange. It almost felt like our hatred for each other was put on hold while we were in the hospital wing and while we very slowly began to get to know each other. It seemed that we had more in common than we thought but were both reluctant to talk about it. I had flat out refused to talk about my scars so far and so had he but we talked about other things. Anything that popped in to our minds. I found out that he was really quite intelligent and very perceptive. He noticed everything and was very good at reading people.

One morning I awoke very early and slid out of bed. I felt refreshed for once. I had been sleeping quite well the past few nights, no new injuries colouring my body, no unwelcome body pressed against mine and best of all, no fear. I almost snorted at that. Sure, I was unafraid now. Why shouldn't I be? Jason wasn't here and I had Malfoy with me.

That thought startled me. Having Malfoy around made me feel safe for some reason but it made no sense. Despite our odd sort of friendship, he was still my enemy and I was still his the second we left the hospital wing. But for now, I didn't want to think about being his foe.

Much to my dislike, I couldn't stop admiring his beauty. My ever present crush had caused me to do and say some rather stupid things but I couldn't help myself. I padded over to his bed and studied his sleeping form as I brushed the pale hair from his face.

"Must you always watch and touch me while I sleep?"

I stepped back, startled, as I looked at his face and saw his glinting silver eyes staring back at me intently. His eyes fascinated me, I got lost every time I looked in to them. There was so much in there, so much intelligence and pain and cruelty. I knew that no one else saw what I saw when I looked in to his eyes as his skilfully practised shield was virtually always in place. I constantly wondered why he let me in to his eyes while he shut everyone else out.

I looked at the floor, knowing that my emotions and thoughts were written all over my face. Well, to his eyes anyway. I too could put on a fairly good mask but somehow he always seemed to cut through it.

"You never look straight at me," he told me. It was true. I just couldn't, I knew that if I looked him straight in the face, I would be lost.

"I know," I said. I didn't know what else to say to him.

"Why?"

"Because if I do, you'll see right through me," I gave him the honest answer and when I peeked up I saw that he looked mildly surprised but shrugged.

"I already see through you," he said and I couldn't help but look up. His eyes teased and taunted me. "You attempt to put up a shield but you're too easy to read."

I frowned at his words. I didn't particularly like the thought of him reading me. It made me uneasy knowing that my enemy could see dark things inside me that no one else could, not even my best friends.

"Go back to sleep," I said at last. "It's early still."

"Come sit with me," he said, ignoring my words. I had learned that it was something he did frequently, ignore the things he didn't want to hear. And yet, I still walked over to him. He sat up so that I had space to sit cross-legged on his bed. I rubbed my arms absently as I looked out the window, drinking in the clear morning.

"Look at me."

I did. I met his clear grey eyes and began to lose myself. I fought it, putting up my defences and tightening my jaw. He lifted an eyebrow ever so slightly but said nothing about it. His gaze then flickered briefly to my arms before returning to my eyes.

"Are you going to tell me about it now or what?"

I considered it briefly for a second before shaking my head. He looked away.

"Why not?"

I shrugged, looking down at my arms. I felt strangely comfortable around this guy, unwisely trusting him, but I still couldn't talk about my scars. I was extremely private about them. They were one of the few things that were my own and I felt a strange and disturbing comfort in that.

He wasn't satisfied with that answer. I knew he wasn't. I could feel his gaze burning in to me.

"I just can't talk about it," I continued. "It's… it's just very personal."

"You can talk about it with me," he told me.

"Can I?" I said, looking him straight in the eyes. "Why can't you talk about your scars?"

I watched as his eyes hardened and his jaw clenched. He opened his mouth to speak but realised that he would only be saying the exact same things I had just said. He closed his mouth and neither of us talked for awhile. The silence was uncomfortable and I didn't like it one bit. I missed talking to him already.

"One of us is going to have to start," I said eventually and he just shrugged, his cold demeanour back in place. It was one of the things I hated about him. He could be kind one minute and then could return to his icy, cruel, emotionless self the next. It was a classic Slytherin trick, yet Malfoy had truly mastered it.

I got off of his bed and went over to my own. I flopped down on it just as there was a knock on the door. I looked up excitedly. It was most likely Harry and Ron, who had come to visit me often, bearing treats and bringing me up to speed on everything that was going on while shooting death glares at Malfoy.

Madam Pomfrey went to the door and let the person in. She pointed to my bed and went in to her office. My heart sank when I saw who it was. Jason. I had been expecting this visit for awhile now but hadn't been looking forward to it.

Jason strode over to my bed and barely restrained himself from striking me. The only reason he didn't was because Malfoy's narrowed gaze was boring in to him. Jason promptly sat down and began to speak in a furious whisper.

"Why the fuck are you here?"

"I-I'm sorry, Jason," I whispered, disgusted at how weak I sounded. "I didn't mean to. I just brought Malfoy here-"

"I bet you slept with him too, didn't you, slut?" He said, still keeping his voice down so that only I could hear him.

I shook my head frantically. "No, Jason, I swear! He was hurt and unconscious! And, well, Madam Pomfrey just ended up seeing my scars."

"Isn't that convenient?" Jason sneered. "Did you tell her how you got them?"

I shook my head again.

"Christ," Jason said, running a hand through his hair. "The second you get out of here, we're going to have to have a little chat. That ought to teach you."

I couldn't help it. Tears began slowly running down my cheeks.

"Stop it, you weak bitch," Jason snapped. Suddenly, his head was yanked back.

"I think it's time you left," Malfoy drawled, his voice icier than I had ever heard it. I looked at his face. It was hard with fury and his eyes were a dark and steely grey, filled only with anger. His strong fingers were wrapped around Jason's hair so tightly that if Malfoy had pulled just a little harder, Jason's neck would have surely broken.

Malfoy shoved Jason towards the door. My boyfriend sent me a fury-filled glare before leaving. I shivered and continued crying. Malfoy sat next to me. He didn't rub my back or try to comfort me. I knew that wasn't his thing. I eventually calmed myself down enough to look at him. When I did, he fixed me with a perplexed look.

"Now you definitely have to talk to me."

**

* * *

A/N:** I am feeling very excited right now because my birthday's coming uppretty soon and it's making me quite happy, so I decided to update. This was a tricky chapter to write because it's difficult to envision what Hermione and Draco would act like and say to each other in a situation like this. I hope that I did an ok job with it and that you guys liked it. Review! 


	5. Conflict

**

* * *

A/N:** Hey dudes! I'll tell you this, you guys never fail to amaze me with your wonderful reviews and support. Many thanks to: 

**allie00:** I'm getting that idea from several people so I'm definitely going to try and get that somewhere in to the story. But I won't tell you when, so you'll at least be a little surprised by it. No, Ron and Harry have no idea because, let's face it, they're not the brightest or most perceptive guys. Hmmm, an interesting idea. Perhaps I will do that.

**his-lil-shortie:** I'm glad you liked it! I'll try to make the next one longer. And thank you!

**dramioneshipper:** Oh my god, I just like love you so much! You're so funny! Yeah, I'm not usually a fan of angst either, I find it too annoying, but this idea just walked in to my head and I couldn't ignore it. Oh, you should definitely read my other stories! I have four other ones, I think… hang on, let me check. Yeah, it's four. I hope that they please you as much as this one, if you do end up reading them. I made you cry? Oh my goodness! Thank you so much!

**Rainan Strife:** Lol, that's true!

**Koyuki 14:** Lol. I can tell that you really adore Jason. Oh man, that's funny! It was on the 9th. Yes, that is correct. Very exciting! How did you know, though? Did I tell you and then completely forget or something? (It really sounds like something I'd do.) Oh goodness, do you realize that it's getting sort of close to the two year mark for when I first joined FF? That's crazy! Time's going by so fast and I'm getting old! Lol.

**luv sean faris:** Thank you so, so much! Don't worry, the whole Jason thing gets solved pretty soon. I won't tell you how, though, you'll have to wait. Thanks and luv ya too! Ps. He is more than hot, he is smokin'!

**Rhonda21:** Thank you! I think I'm going to post the next chapter up fairly soon, so you'll get to see what happens in no time. (Thanks!)

**CareBearErin:** Thanks for your comments. For the first part, that's what I thought too so I just had him shut up. I've put myself in to a bit of a difficult position, however, because now I have two stubborn characters who have both been through so much and while part of them wants to talk, another tells them not to. So, there's now the issue of where to go next with that.

I don't perceive him as a cuddly guy either at all and I wanted to make that obvious. I hate it when people make him all sappy, it's completely changing his character which defeats the purpose of writing the story.

**SoccerSmartie:** I'm glad you like it. Thanks and happy birthday to you too!

**Loca4Anime:** Thank you SO SO SO much! I just love your review, it's so long and wonderful! I really like your idea, I think I'm definitely going to use it eventually. You're awesome!

**xxlightningboltxx:** Thanks very much for the praise and birthday wishes! You rock!

**HerFathersJoy:** Lol, I don't know about macho but you could be right. Lol, you're so funny! Ooh, I do feel special!

**mugglegirl07:** Don't worry about, thanks for the compliments and for reviewing when you got the chance! Glad to see that you're so dedicated, it means a lot!

**angelraine:** Thanks very much!

**shirleybobo:** Thanks!

**Thiriel Malfoy:** I'm happy you like it! Here, I'll hit Jason too, WHACK!

**modelicious:** Thank you! I'm going to try to update sooner from now on, it all depends on how rapidly people review.

**Aleja21:** Thanks, glad you like it!

**S:** Don't go insane, here's your next chapter!

**

* * *

****Chapter 5: Conflict**

I sighed, knowing he was right. He deserved to know after what he had just witnessed.

"How much do you want to know?" I asked, dreading his answer.

"As much as you can tell me," he responded. I smiled faintly at that answer, liking that he knew I wasn't quite ready to tell the whole story.

And so I told him. I told him how Jason and I had started dating long ago, how everything had been great for awhile, but then things had just started going downhill. I was careful not to mention the scars I had created myself and I didn't go in to much detail, which I was thankful for later because I could tell that even the vague version upset him. His face was blank, of course, but the fact that he was gripping my bed sheets so hard that his knuckles were turning white told me all I needed to know.

"Draco?" I asked. The second I tasted the foreign sound of his first name, I stopped. He was shocked as well and lifted his head up to look at me.

"You called me Draco," he said.

"I know," I said nervously. "Sorry. Is that bad?"

The faintest smile I have ever seen crossed his face in that instant before drifting away again, as if it were only a shadow. He shook his head.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine," said Draco stonily. "However, I can't guarantee the same for your boyfriend once I 'have a little chat' with him."

I smiled at Draco quoting Jason's own words but I was soon frowning instead. I appreciated that he wanted to help but it made me uneasy.

"Draco, please, don't," I pleaded. "It's not a big deal, don't make it worse…"

"Not a big deal?" He raised an eyebrow at me. "I failed to help before when I had the chance but now-"

I stared at Draco as he stopped abruptly. He had almost slipped, nearly given away a piece of his past.

"What, Draco?" I prodded gently.

"Nothing."

I sighed. His barriers were up, there was nothing I could do. I didn't know him nearly well enough yet to be capable of breaking them down.

"And what about these?" He successfully changed the subject as he picked up my arm, referring to my cutting scars.

"What about them?" I shrugged. "Battle wounds, I suppose."

He snorted. "Don't try that on me. Do not make the mistake of thinking that I am unable to recognize self-induced scars when I see them."

"And how would you be able to recognize them?" I raised my eyebrows and he was gone again.

"Forget it," he muttered.

"Please, Draco," I said. "In the past minute, you've dropped two hints about your past. You obviously want to talk about it."

He stood abruptly. "I… I can't," he said. I had never heard him hesitate before.

"Why not?"

"Because!" He exclaimed. I knew he was nearing explosion and still I pushed him. I needed to know.

"Because why?" I said. "Come on, Draco, you can talk about it with me. I told you about my past."

"It's not the same!" Draco cried, losing his calm attitude rapidly. "Mine is different, darker, more complicated."

"So my past, my secrets, aren't important?" I asked, hurt. "Don't matter?"

"That's not what I said," he told me, rubbing his eyes.

"But it's what you meant, right?"

He stopped suddenly and turned towards me. "Perhaps it is what I meant," he drawled. That stung but as I looked in to his eyes, I knew something was wrong. He wasn't there anymore; he was slipping in to a dark, cold place where I couldn't reach him. A place he had learned to go to as an alternative to showing emotion. His eyes were completely empty, a dull, listless grey. There was nothing there whatsoever and it frightened me.

"Yes, I think it is," he continued. "Your foolish complaints are nothing. Besides, it's not as if someone like you could understand a past like mine."

"Someone like me?" I asked incredulously.

"A filthy mudblood," sneered Draco. He turned to leave but paused to say over his shoulder, "I believe I've sufficiently wasted my time here long enough. I've even given a disgusting mudblood the false impression that we're friends."

The tears then sprang to my eyes. Usually when he insulted me like this, I would shrug it off, hex him or punch him in the face. But I was already in a weakened state and I truly had believed that we were allies, if not friends.

"Stop your crying," he snarled, turning to leave again and walking towards the door. "A Malfoy changes for no one, especially not for those with dirty blood."

"I hate you," I whispered. Somehow he heard it and stopped dead in his tracks. He turned slowly.

"What did you say?" He asked, eyes narrowed.

"I hate you," I said, a little louder, a little stronger.

"No you don't," said Draco, shaking his head. "How am I supposed to believe that unconvincing little whimper? Especially when I can easily find out what you really think of me simply by looking at you. What's that I see? You actually like me? Well, well, it would seem that little Granger has a crush."

"I hate you," I repeated, beginning to shake with rage.

"I can't believe I haven't seen it before now," he laughed cruelly, ignoring what I had just said. "It looks as if this little infatuation has been there awhile. Why haven't you given it up on it by now, Granger? Why would a fucking amazing, talented, pure blooded, attractive wizard like myself settle for the filth that is you?"

I tried to protect myself from him, he was seeing too much, but I wasn't nearly strong enough.

"Ah, ah," he said, shaking a finger as he saw a partially blocked entrance to my eyes. "Don't do that. Makes me feel unwelcome."

"You are unwelcome," I muttered.

"And why is that?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I fucking hate you!"

"Wow," he said, mock shocked. "I don't think I've ever heard know-it-fucking-all Granger curse before. And yet it's still not good enough. Perhaps I should go tell Pothead and Weasel and all the other Gryffindors about your crush. You know, get them to really hate you. But that would only be the beginning. I could make your life a living he-"

He never got to finish. "I HATE YOU!" I screamed it. He stopped talking and looked at me, eyebrow raised, looking almost proud. He was calm, as usual, which I hated. Just like everything else about him.

"That's it," he said softly, walking towards me. "Really, that was much better. I didn't think you had it in you."

He reached me and crouched down far enough so that our faces were mere inches apart. He moved his head slowly until his lips were on my ear. Much to my disgust, it made me shiver in delight. And he knew it.

"And be assured," he continued, whispering. "The feeling is most certainly mutual." He gave my ear a quick, heated kiss, just to get to me, and then straightened up. He walked towards the door and with a swish of his robes, he was gone.

**

* * *

A/N:** I know that this chapter probably upset a lot of you, those who have come to like the nice Draco. But let's not forget that he's been through a lot and is not a very nice guy most of the time. It was merely unpractical that they would become friends this early on. Anyways, please, please, please review! I've decided that if I don't get enough reviews, I don't update because I want a variety of people's opinions on this, as I am insecure about the story so far and where it's going. 


	6. Dangerously Close

**

* * *

A/N:** Hey my darlings! I just got back from a vacation, which was lovely and now I'm looking rather bronzed, which I'm pleased about! Anyone else go on vaca recently? Many thanks to: 

**Thiriel Malfoy:** Thank you so much for all your input!

**luv sean faris:** Oh man, you scared me with that first sentence. Thanks very much for the rest of the review though!

**Rhonda21:** I know, he's a meanie! I'm glad you liked it though! Thanks for reviewing!

**sakurablossoms:** Thanks a bunch! I do indeed plan to continue as long as people keep reading and enjoying it!

**kritika:** Thanks!

**angelraine:** Glad you like it and are looking forward to this chapter!

**brown-eyed-godess:** Mucho thanks!

**dramioneshipper:** Thank you!

**tangerinedreams:** Glad you like it! Yeah, he was nice, believe me, I liked him too!

**shirleybobo:** An interesting way to start off the review, no doubt about that! I'm thrilled you like it so much!

**LovelyMaidToTheMasterInBlack:** Thank you so so so much!

**JJ:** That's quite good enough, thanks for reviewing!

**allie00:** I'm glad you liked it and your conflict with it is just so funny! I loved the ending of your review... you're just making a suggestion and then all of a sudden, 'he's such a jerk'. I laughed and laughed.

**mugglegirl07:** Thanks so very much!

**CareBearErin:** That's exactly what I intended, good job! I decided that if someone was pressuring him like that, there's no way he would cave. So he did what he's always done, he clammed up and completely turned the tables by being so defensive.

That's how he does it if you're pissing him off... he picks up your flaws and throws them at you. That way, the heat's off him and a past he's trying to escape.

**twinkle-pink-strawberries:** I don't know, I'm insecure about all my stories because I'm just a wuss and am afraid that people won't like them. I love how you use brill! I just read a couple of stories in a series and the characters say brill all the time and I just love it!

**Koyuki 14:** Good to hear from ya babe! You finally got your ass in gear! Lol, just kidding, don't worry about it for a second, no, not even a fraction of a second! So, what's the deal here? Why are you living with your sister, if you don't mind my asking. If you don't want to say, just ignore my question or say 'horseluver, shut the hell up!' I'm just curious, 'cus I would love to live with my sister. She's so cool and I don't get along with my parents because, well, I hate them and they probably hate me back.

**

* * *

****Chapter 6: Dangerously Close**

For a moment, I just sat there, numb, as I watched him leave. What had happened? What had I done to make him so suddenly hate my guts again? It wasn't until a few seconds after he had left, when all was unnaturally quiet, that I put my head in my hands and began to weep. I hated that I was crying over Malfoy but I couldn't help it. I didn't hate him, despite what I had made him believe. I hated his cruelty and frosty attitude but something was telling me that he could be a really amazing person if only he couldbury his past and move on. And I was determined to help him.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed and walked towards the exit. I felt rather bad that I was leaving without at least telling Madam Pomfrey. She would enter around lunchtime with two trays of food and no one to serve them to. Oh well, it couldn't be helped. Her feelings were the last thing on my mind.

My pace was quick as I walked through the many corridors of Hogwarts to reach the Gryffindor common room. As luck would have it, I passed Draco, well, Malfoy, once on the way. Neither of us said anything and I kept my head down but I could feel his gaze on me until I was out of eyeshot. Part of me had wanted him to reach out, grab my arm gently and tell me how sorry he was but the realistic part of me squashed that hope in to oblivion. A Malfoy does not apologize.

I at last reached the common room. There was a great commotion from all my wonderful friends who crowded around me, hugging me and telling me how much they had missed me. I allowed myself a rare grin and thanked them all, feeling so happy that I hadthis many great friends. They all wanted to know how I had ended up in the Hospital Wing and I quickly told them that I had bumped in to Malfoy and that we had both gone tumbling down the stairs. It was only half a lie.

My friends all seemed to think it was Malfoy's fault and started badmouthing him whilst hugging me some more. I eventually broke away and said my goodbyes before going to my own bedroom to shower and work on my homework.

* * *

A few hours later, I was walking towards the Great Hall for dinner when I was hit with a spell. I was knocked to the floor and couldn't get up again. A paralysis spell and a damn good one at that. I waited with wide eyes for my attacker to show him or herself. It wasn't long before the person stepped out from the shadows… Jason. 

I wanted to gasp as I saw the predatory look on his face. He advanced towards me slowly and grinned.

"Well, well," he drawled. "Look who finally decided to show up. Finished fucking around with Malfoy then?"

I wanted to say something, scream out an explanation to him. But I couldn't. And it occurred to me in that moment that perhaps it was better that I was unable to. Who was he to control me and force me to apologize, explain myself and beg for forgiveness when I didn't even do anything wrong? I suppose I had always known that what Jason did to me was horrifically wrong, but I had always pushed it to the back of my mind, denial so much sweeter than the ugly truth. Until now.

"Nothing to say for once?" Jason asked me. "A welcome change, to be sure. My, my, a know-it-all and a slag. Why ever have I put up with you this long?"

I wanted to snort.

"I mean, I know you've been screwing that roommate of yours, who I'll deal with soon enough," continued Jason. "And Merlin knows who else. But Malfoy? Draco fucking Malfoy? That's despicable."

My mind was screaming. I couldn't even focus enough to try and think of the counter-curse, I was so angry. And then he managed to make me even angrier. He laughed.

"I can see it inside you, you know, begging to be released," he chuckled. "A temper you've never been able to turn against me."

He was right. I had never once gotten mad at him in our entire relationship. I hadn't even gotten irritated or snapped. Not once. Ever.

"Ah, yes, it was fantastic," he sighed happily. "You let me do whatever I wanted to you and instead of getting angry at me, you would turn on your friends who were trying to help you. But then you started fucking around with other guys. I was pissed until I found out about you and Malfoy and now, well, now I'm fucking livid."

His face hardened and he came very close to my face. I could feel his hot, panting breath on my face. I was more than a little disgusted.

"Let me make something very clear to you, Hermione," he whispered. "You are mine and mine alone. Forever."

He then proceeded to take off his robes and unzip his trousers underneath.

"And now," he said, while pulling off his pants. "I will show that to you." He quickly discarded his clothes and my own.

I could only watch in horror as tears streamed down my frozen face. I couldn't even squeeze my eyes shut in some attempt to block out what was happening and to go somewhere else. I had done that in the past; I would close my eyes and drift away to a place of peace. But I couldn't now. It was happening right before me, slowly and terrifyingly.

Jason was dangerously close to being inside of me when he was suddenly slammed against a wall. He slumped down to the floor and was instantly unconscious. I strained my eyes to search for my savior and nearly started crying when I saw who it was. Draco. Of course. He looked like an angel.

He approached me, his eyes full of emotion, the complete opposite of just a few short hours ago. That reminded me of why I couldn't get involved with a guy like him. I wanted to help him and would try but I couldn't get too involved, especially not romantically. I was smart enough to know that.

He scanned me and fury flew in to his eyes in a fraction of a second. He covered my body up with his robes and turned to face Jason. He was about to snarl out what I was sure was an Unforgivable Curse, but I quickly tried to get some sort of sound out toobtain his attention. Luckily, an odd, strangled kind of muted cry sounded and he turned to look at me. I shook my head frantically and he stared at me, puzzled. He murmured the counter-curse for the paralysis spell and I immediately regained use of my limbs, which wasn't any good to me at that moment anyway since they were so cramped up that I couldn't move. But I could speak.

"Don't," I said, my voice hoarse. "Don't kill him."

"Kill him?" Draco raised an eyebrow. "I'm offended. Why would I just kill him? I was first going to make him experience the worst pain of his life for, oh I don't know, six or seven days, weeks, perhaps even months. Then, I would kill him."

I didn't laugh. "Don't," I pleaded.

"Why?" He snarled. "Why do you constantly defend and protect someone who causes you so much pain?"

"Who are you talking about?" I snapped. "Him or you?"

I could see the shock and pain. It was a cutting comment and I regretted it already.

"You compare me to him?" Draco asked, disbelief evident.

"I'm sorry," I said, lowering my eyes.

He stood abruptly. "If you think so little of me, then I suppose I'll just leave."

"No," I cried as he walked away. "Please, Draco, please. Don't leave me alone."

He paused and, with a defeated sigh, returned to me. He sat down next to me and pulled me towards him. As he wrapped his arms around me, I felt wonderful, despite what had just happened. He was so warm and comforting, which were feelings I had desperately needed for a long time. I put my head back against his chest and shoulder and closed my eyes.

"Do I make you feel as terrible as he does?" He asked me quietly. His chest rumbled slightly as he spoke.

"No," I said. "You used to make me feel pretty awful, though."

"And now?"

"Sometimes," I replied honestly. "Like today."

His chest rose and lowered in a great sigh.

"I know you didn't mean it," I said. "Not all of it, anyway. You don't have to tell me."

"I don't feel good about it," he said eventually and then there was silence. A Malfoy does not apologize.

"I don't know why I allow him to treat me this way," I answered his previous question.

"You should let me take care of it," Draco offered.

"No," I said thoughtfully. "A part of me still loves him, despite it all." He stiffened slightly at my words but said nothing. It was awhile before I worked up the nerve to say what I said next. "I want to help you."

His head, which had been previously leaning against the wall, lifted slowly to peer at me. I didn't meet his gaze.

"Help me?"

"Yes. I feel like there's so much to you. You suffer a lot and I would like to help you, but I don't know how. I barely even know you."

"I think you do," Draco said softly. "To some degree, anyway."

"Well, I don't agree," I told him bluntly. "Besides, I don't want to know you 'to some degree'. I want to know all of you."

"I think…" He trailed off before recommencing. "I think you should worry about your own problems before helping others."

That stung, so much in fact that I stood suddenly. I threw his robes at him, put on my own, grabbed my things and walked away. He didn't follow. I glanced back at him once before turning a corner and caught his intent stare. I paused and he broke the eye contact before closing his eyes and resting his head back again. He looked like an angel again. My angelic savior.

**

* * *

A/N:** That'll do for now. Review! (At least 20 per chapter now, s'il vous plait!) Oh and does anyone know of some really good stories in the POTC, LOTR, OUATIM or Harry Potter categories (particularly Draco stories)? Because I was skimming through for a few seconds and didn't see anything that looked too interesting. Thanks a lot! 


	7. Attack

**

* * *

A/N:** Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, just been having a lot going on. Many thanks to: 

**Rhonda21:** Fear not, you made lovely sense! Thanks for reviewing!

**luv sean faris:** Don't worry about it! I'm cool now! Thank you so so much! I was really trying to make the transition between good Draco and bad Draco at least partially soft, so I'm glad I accomplished that.

**angelraine:** Why thank you!

I know, he's mean! Actually, that's only part of the reason, as there are more adversaries coming up.

I read the fics you recommended and I really liked them, so thank you for bringing them to my attention! I think "Manic Star" was my favourite.

**Mystic Dodo:** Thanks, I'm glad you like it so much!

I read "Clubbing" and I thought it was amazing! Thanks so much for suggesting it!

**dan-lovr:** Thanks very much for your opinions and praise! I hope you continue to think so highly of the story!

**shirleybobo:** I'm happy you like it! A favorite favorite, huh? I'm so honored!

Thanks for suggesting stories! I haven't had time to read them yet but I'm going to as soon as I finish updating this story. I'm open to slash and pretty much anything else, as long as it's well written. I like to have an open mind about this kind of stuff.

**Slytherin-Ice-Queen22:** Thanks!

**LovelyMaidToTheMasterInBlack:** No problem! Thanks for reviewing anyway and I'm really pleased you enjoyed it so much!

**scrivania:** Thanks very much! I'm quite happy to hear that!

**stunt101:** Thanks! But what's with the caps lock? Lol, just curious.

**allie00:** Yes, unfortunately, she did. But he covered her up quickly! What a gentleman! But yeah, that is pretty embarrassing. Okay, it's really embarrassing but it didn't happen to either of us, so it's all good! No, he's not dead, he was just unconscious.

**paris97:** Thank you very much!

**HeLl HaVe No FuRy LiKe A wOmAn:** I'm glad you like it! You actually screamed at your screen in school? That's hilarious! Bravo! You're pretty like cool and calm about it, though, which is awesome!

**CptnJack's BountyHunterGal** Thanks for reviewing! Yes, Draco definitely is hot!

**mugglegirl07:** Lol, that's pretty cool! I'm really glad you liked it and noticed the things I was trying to do well, so thank you! Thanks for recommending the stories! I've had no time to read them yet but I'm going to either tonight or tomorrow, I promise!

**PandylBas:** Okay then!

**fudgesuks:** Glad you think so! Thanks for reviewing!

**White-Pink-Fluffy-Strawberriez:** Quite the rant you've got there! Thanks for reviewing!

Chapter 7!

**

* * *

****Chapter 7: Attack **

Weeks passed at a painstakingly slow pace. I hadn't spoken to Draco since the incident with Jason and I missed him. As much as I hated to admit it, I did. He was a permanent installment in my mind now, always there, his voice echoing, his face making a shadow of appearance wherever I went. I didn't know what I felt about him. There was a definite attraction, I couldn't even attempt to deny that, but there was something stronger. A fascination I couldn't place or explain. It grew every time I saw him and I began to slowly lose interest in other things: friends, family, even schoolwork. I only owled my parents every few weeks now, I often turned down offers to do things with Harry and Ron and my school marks had begun to sink ever so slightly.

"Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall pulled me to the side one day. "Is everything alright? You seem very distracted lately and your marks are starting to drop."

"Oh, I'm fine, professor," I replied, surprised. I didn't know that anyone else noticed my change in behavior. "I've just got a lot on my mind right now. It's fine, though, really."

"You're sure?" She asked worriedly and I nodded. "Alright then. You know you can come to me if you need to talk to someone." I nodded again and watched as she walked away.

Since then, I had tried to be more careful, but it was difficult. My mind constantly wandered, pondered the complicated being that was Draco Malfoy. I had only seen him a few times over the past couple of weeks, and it had only been very briefly in class or in the halls.

I walked slowly to my first class of the morning. The halls were empty as everyone was still at breakfast. I wasn't hungry again today so I just skipped it. As I walked, I started hearing footsteps behind me. I glanced behind me but couldn't see anyone. I sped up and so did the footsteps. I looked back again. No one. I broke in to a jog but the footsteps kept up. I started full out running but I couldn't outrun the person behind me. Suddenly, something blunt and solid was slammed over my head. My eyes rolled back in to my skull and everything went black.

* * *

I awoke with a dull throbbing in the back of my head. I looked around groggily and found myself in one of the beds in the hospital wing. Everything was dark and the few other residents there were fast asleep. Something shifted beside me and I let out a small shriek of terror and surprise. The thing instantly jerked up and in the soft moonlight, I saw Draco Malfoy's face. 

"Draco?" I asked incredulously.

"What?" He murmured, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned.

"I found you passed out on the floor and brought you here," said Draco, shrugging. "I decided to stay until you woke up."

"How long ago was that?"

"Three days."

"Three days?" I cried and his warm palm was immediately covering my mouth.

"Quiet," he hissed. "You'll wake everyone. And yes, three days. The concussion knocked you out."

"Concussion," I murmured against his hand and he removed it from me. "Draco, what happened to me?"

"No one knows, Granger," he said, exasperated. The use of my last name stung a little but I pushed it aside. "Madam Pomfrey thinks you've been attacked. The rumors have spread over school like wildfire. It's all people talk about."

I rubbed my forehead, taking it all in.

"Have you been here all three days?" I asked him. I couldn't get in to his eyes. They were blocked and I couldn't understand why.

"I left only to go to class," he said. He knew I was searching for answers but he wouldn't give me any.

"Why?" I asked. He shrugged. "Come on, Draco. There's got to be a reason."

"I don't know the reason myself," he said eventually, looking away from me.

"I don't get you, Draco," I said, shaking my head. There was a tinge of sadness in my tone.

"Go back to sleep," he said, still looking away.

"No!" I cried and his head snapped back to look at me. "What do you even feel for me?"

"Nothing," he said stonily.

"You're lying," I argued. "Of course you feel something. Why else would you have stayed here for three days?"

"Drop it, Granger," he said warningly.

"I won't," I resisted. "You're screwing me around, Draco, and it needs to stop. Sometimes I feel like you're my worst enemy, other times like my best friend, sometimes like you're more than that…" I clamped my mouth shut after I let that slip.

"It's better not to get involved with me, Granger," he said wearily, as if he had had this conversation a hundred times before.

"It's too late for that now," I muttered, leaning back against my pillows. There was a long silence. "Maybe you should just leave."

"You don't want me to," he smirked.

"That is what I'm talking about!" I cried out. "It's when you say things like that! It confuses me because the next minute you might be ripping my bloody head off."

He said nothing but laid his head down on my lap. He stroked my side gently underneath my shirt. I put my head back, closed my eyes, and wound my fingers in to his silky hair.

"You can't keep up with someone like me, Granger," he said softly. "No one can."

"Maybe you're right," I said, defeated. "Maybe I should stop trying."

He sighed heavily. The silence that followed seemed to last an eternity.

"What is this, Draco?" I asked.

"I don't know, Granger," he said, his voice muffled from the blanket.

"I mean, I'm definitely attracted to you," I said, half to him and half to myself. "But there's something else. You're so different from everyone else. I have this fascination with you and I think it's caused by your past because I think that what you've been through is sort of like what I've been through and because of that, I feel like I'm starting to really know you and-"

"Granger," his smooth voice interrupted me. "You're babbling."

"Sorry," I said sheepishly. "But I think I got my point across and I know you feel the same way."

"Oh really?" He said, propping his head up on his hand and giving me an amused look. "And what makes you so sure?"

"I don't know," I said. "I can just feel it."

When he said nothing, I had my answer.

"Draco," I said tentatively. "Why can't we at least try?"

"Because Granger!" He cried, annoyed. "You know as well as I do that there are too many differences, too many things between us!"

"So what?" I countered. "That doesn't mean anything. People deal with obstacles in relationships all the time."

"These are not regular obstacles," said Draco. "This is a matter of you and I keeping our lives. Do you even comprehend how dangerous it would be for us to be together?"

I was silent because, truth be told, I didn't understand. In reality, I barely knew him at all.

"Of course you don't," he said softly. "Because we're nothing alike. Why can't you see that?"

"That doesn't matter, Draco," I snapped. "It doesn't matter how different people are, what matters is how they feel about each other."

"I don't even know how I feel about you," said Draco. The next part he said so softly, I could barely understand him. "Malfoys don't have feelings."

At long last, I shut up.

He left about five minutes later. The weird friendship slash relationship we had had been damaged and I didn't know how to fix it. Neither did he. It was all so confusing. I didn't even really know exactly what I felt for him, I just knew that I wanted to understand and know him. I wanted to be with him and I didn't know why.

His last words stuck with me for the rest of the night. Malfoys don't have feelings. It was comments like that that made me want to know him, understand why Malfoys don't have feelings. And I wanted to show him that he could have emotions and how to show and express them. But how could I of all people do that? I was messed up enough as it was, why would I be able to help the dragon? It wasn't logical, unlike everything else in my life, but I felt like I could do it. I felt that we could be perfect for each other.

I shook my head and peered out the window and the night disappearing and the sun rising. A relationship with a Malfoy… it was nothing really. It was an idea, a wish, a longing that vanished in to the air like the night being pushed away by the reality that was the sun. Nothing more than a wisp of a dream.

**

* * *

A/N:** There you have it! I hope people don't think that this is moving too fast, but remember that sometimes in the story, there are weeks that pass in between chapters when things do happen but aren't important enough to mention. Anyways, please review and tell me what you think! 


	8. At Last

**

* * *

A/N:** I don't really have anything to say here, except that I love Grey's Anatomy! Many thanks to: 

**Mystic Dodo:** Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, that one was a good story. Thanks!

**White-Pink-Fluffy-Strawberriez:** Sorry it wasn't longer, but this one is.

**angelraine:** Glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!

**HerFathersJoy:** OKAY! Happy you love it! That's a whole lot of chapters, I don't know if I can update that much!

**LovelyMaidToTheMasterInBlack:** Yeah, she did. You're right, it definitely is not good! I'm glad you like the pace. Thanks so much!

**allie00:** Yes, it is, but I'm glad you still like it! I don't know, you'll have to wait and see. I agree… those damn Malfoys!

**Dan-lovr:** Hahaha, that was hilarious! I'm glad you think so. See? He can be a sweetie when he wants to be. It's true… lots of obstacles, lack of feelings. All that jazz.

**Shirleybobo:** Oh my god, as soon as I read the beginning of your review, I rushed off to fix it. What a stupid mistake! Sorry about that and thanks for pointing it out. I'm happy you enjoy it!

**Aisling Jace:** Thank you! Glad you like it!

**CptnJack's BountyHunterGal** Lol, I'm so happy you like it so much!

**Hermione-Potter-52036:** Yes, that is mighty annoying! I hate it too! But I decided it was called for here. Thank goodness you liked it, though, despite that! I like how you said "update as soon as you can" at the end instead of "update now" or something. Obviously I don't think that people who say the latter believe that my life revolves solely around FF, but you actually acknowledged it, so thank you!

**stunt101:** Hey there! Happy you liked it! The caps lock thing is a tad odd, but whatever you like is fine by me!

**

* * *

****Chapter 8: At Last**

After the night in the hospital wing, I retreated in to myself. I only spoke when spoken to, I kept my head down, and stayed holed up in my room. No one, not Shawn, nor Harry, or Ron, or Ginny, could convince me to go out with them or confide in them. I was all alone in this world. My only companion was a guy to whom I wasn't speaking.

I hadn't seen Draco in several days, but this time, it was because I didn't want to. I was humiliated and very upset about what had happened in the hospital wing, so I avoided him. I still missed him, though.

One day, I decided to take a walk around the school. It was early still, so I passed a lot of students laughing and talking, running around, playing. I sighed as I passed a large group of them. I wished to be carefree like them.

I wasn't paying attention to where my legs were leading me, and before I knew it, I was in a hallway that seemed familiar but that I didn't recognize right away. Then I stopped dead. I suddenly knew exactly where I was. I was in the corridor that lead down to the dungeons. Why was I here?

My mind was telling me why but I didn't want to accept it. I was _not _here to see him. I suddenly felt faint and put my hand on a nearby wall of cold stone to support myself. As I leaned against it and closed my eyes, I heard approaching footsteps. I didn't need to open my eyes to know who it was, my gut was telling me.

"What's wrong with you?"

His voice was soft, yet demanding, as always. I shook my head as his voice filled my ears and slithered around my mind. I wished he would just leave. I had no interest in a chat with him.

"Granger?"

There it was again, more insistent this time. I opened my eyes weakly and there he was. Piercing silver eyes, white blond hair falling slightly in to his eyes, spotless robes of the blackest black cloaking his body.

"I… I just felt a little dizzy," I said weakly, straightening myself up. "It's nothing, I'm fine."

"You've been telling people that for too long," he said, observing me. "What are you doing here?"

"Do you want me to leave?" I asked.

"Does it matter?"

"Maybe it does."

There was a silence.

"Are you alright?" He asked eventually.

"I'm never alright," I said slowly.

"Okay," he smirked. "How bad are you today?"

"Not too bad," I said. We both knew it was a lie. Being near him made my heart hurt._ I want to be with him, but he doesn't want to be with me_. The statement echoed louder and louder in my mind.

I began to feel lightheaded again. He noticed.

"What's the matter with you?" He asked and grasped my arms to keep me on my feet.

"I…I don't know."

"Liar."

I looked up at him and he just stared back.

"So what if I am?" I shrugged. "Lying is essential for survival. Now let go of my arms."

"Essential for survival?" laughed Draco. "Is this really know-it-all Granger speaking?"

I was so angry. He thought that in a few days, I would just forget and we could go back to being friends or whatever the bloody hell we were. Not a chance of that happening. He had hurt me way too much. I began shaking in fury, but turned and began to walk away before I said something I would regret.

"Granger," he called. I didn't listen to him and he jogged up to me before grabbing my arm and pulling me back.

"Let go of me, Malfoy," I said, my voice shaking, not with anger, but with tears.

"Why are you so upset?" He asked, turning me around to face him and looking at me.

"Why?" I repeated incredulously. "Why you ask? Maybe because, I don't know, you broke my heart a few days ago! And then you just try to go back to the teasing and the talking we had before! I don't think so!"

"Granger, lower your voice," he said quietly.

"I won't!" I cried out. Tears were streaming down my face now. "You don't know how much pain you've caused me!"

A trace of sorrow flashed through his eyes before he enveloped me in his arms.

"You'll be fine," he murmured gently. "The pain will go away eventually."

I stepped back from him.

"Don't pretend that this is a one-sided thing," I said to him. "You can deny it all you want, but I know you feel something. So figure yourself out before you try to go back to what we had before."

Turning and walking away from him was one of the hardest things I've done.

* * *

Nothing happened over the next few days, except for Draco eluding me. I saw him every once in awhile but he wouldn't even look at me. One of us was always avoiding the other, and it was getting rather tiresome. But I knew that this time, I had brought it on myself. 

As weeks passed, I grew sadder and sadder, more and more alone, until one day I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't know what to do, so I did the only thing I could. I went back to Jason.

He was in the Gryffindor common room as far as I knew. He hated hospitals and healers so I knew that he wouldn't be in the hospital wing. I walked to the place I had once resided in and whispered the password to the fat lady. I stepped in and was met with the sight of Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Ron's newest girlfriend. They were laughing and chatting amicably and it pained my heart.

"Oh, hi Hermione," Ginny said once she noticed me. "You can uh, sit down if you like."

She didn't want me to take her up on her offer. I could see it in her face, in all of their faces. I smiled sadly at her.

"It's okay, Ginny," I said softly. "I'm just here for a minute, to see Jason."

They looked like they felt bad but I just walked by before they could say anything. I padded up the stairs to the boys' dormitories and crept in to the room Jason shared with a few of his buddies.

It was dark inside and I saw a lump in Jason's bed. The other beds were vacant. I walked to the side of the bed and saw Jason asleep. I smiled a tiny bit. I had forgotten what a kind face he had while he slept.

All too soon, he stirred. He blinked his eyes sleepily and, upon registering who was standing next to him, he sneered.

"So, come back again, have you, slut?" He asked, peering up at me. I just looked down at the floor and nodded. "I'll tell you something. You're stupid little fuck buddy did quite a number on me. Gave me a broken arm and a serious injury on my head, which is why I've been out of so many classes."

He took a second to observe me. I apologized quickly for Draco's behavior and Jason waved it off.

"It isn't a problem, Hermione," he said. "It only means that now, I'll have to kill him." He watched carefully as I stiffened ever so slightly and he sneered. "But that doesn't mean anything to you, does it?" I shook my head slightly and he laughed. "Good. Now get in here."

I quietly climbed in to his bed when he pointed to it. I positioned myself with my back facing him. He put his good hand on my shoulder.

"Ah, ah," he said mockingly. "You know better than that. Turn it over."

I obediently turned myself over so that I was facing him. I knew what was coming. And did it ever. His hand hit the side of my face with a resounding slap.

"I'm much too tired to deal with you properly tonight," Jason explained. "But be assured, your actions with Malfoy and all the other guys will not go unpunished. Now, go to sleep."

I closed my eyes and tried to sleep but I couldn't. I rubbed my hand gently over my sore cheek as Jason fell asleep next to me. I felt horrible. I was weak and I knew it. He knew it too, which is why he knew he could control me. I wanted to leave, to start over but I couldn't. I was too afraid. At least with Jason, it was a routine.

I was weak. Too weak to fight to save myself and a boy who meant more to me than I could say. Too weak to try to convince the guy I liked that we were meant for each other.

I knew Draco felt it, he was just denying it, but I couldn't figure out why. I supposed it was because he was taught to be emotionless, to never get attached. It was familiar and comfortable to him. I smiled slightly. It seemed we were both stuck in this destructive cycle.

I fell asleep with his face swimming through my dreams. He would be furious tomorrow morning.

* * *

The next morning, Jason shoved me roughly to wake me up. I blinked once and slipped out of bed to stand by his side. 

"Finally doing things my way," Jason said. He sounded proud. I nodded, filled with hope that today might be a good day. "That's what I like to see. Unfortunately, you have to be punished today for your infidelity. Really is a shame, but it has to be done. You understand, don't you, Hermione?"

I nodded again. I understood just fine. He hated being betrayed in any shape or form.

Jason stroked my cheek gently and I leaned into his touch. He could be the gentlest, most loving person at times, and I loved that side of him. All too soon, he stepped away and retrieved a belt from his drawer. I stared at it in dread. It was thick and a deep brown, with a large gold buckle. He turned towards me, fingering the belt lovingly.

"You know what to do," he said, waiting. I nodded slowly and took off my pajama top. I then got down on my knees, steadied myself with my hands on the bed and my back to Jason, and waited. The first lash came unexpectedly and I yelped. Nine more followed before he stopped, and I crumpled to the floor, trembling. Jason paid me no mind and proceeded to get dressed, running the belt he had just used on me through the hoops of his pants and buckling it up. He then pulled me up and told me to shower.

I was ready quickly to avoid making him angry. Ten blows with a belt weren't the worst he could do by far and I didn't want to experience his wrath when he was even more enraged.

He was pleased with my promptness and kissed me gently, fingering the cheek he had slapped the night before.

"Is it alright now?" He whispered.

"It's fine," I said, closing my eyes. "Perhaps I deserved worse for what I did."

He chuckled. "Perhaps. But you're doing well this morning, so I'll let it go. Don't make me regret my decision."

I nodded and he kissed me again before taking my hand and leading me to the Great Hall. As soon as I stepped in, Draco's eyes were on me, boring in to me like lasers. I shifted uneasily. I didn't need to look at him to see the disbelief and fury in his eyes. I avoided his gaze at all costs and followed Jason to our table.

Draco never let up throughout breakfast, not once. Jason noticed quickly and began stroking and kissing my skin, making the blond boy across the hall extremely jealous. Draco was possessive in general, but after everything Jason had done to me, I knew Draco would hate it.

"Malfoy is staring holes in to you," whispered Jason in my ear, biting the lobe hard enough to make me clench my jaw in pain. "Why?"

"He's probably angry that I ended it," I lied quietly. There had never been anything to end.

"I figured as much," Jason said. He heaved a great sigh. "I suppose I'll have to kill him today then."

"No!" I gasped softly.

"Why?" Jason hissed, his grip tightening.

"Please, don't kill him," I pleaded. I suddenly remembered having this exact conversation with Draco, asking him to spare Jason's life. "It was my mistake, he doesn't deserve to die. Please, for me."

There wasn't a chance in the world that Jason could even come close to killing Draco. Draco would destroy him before Jason did any damage whatsoever.

"Fine," Jason snapped. "I'll leave him alone. But if he even comes near you…"

"I'll tell you," I assured him.

Ha. Unlikely.

* * *

I was sitting and reading in the library later that day when it happened. I didn't even see it coming but before I knew it, I was against a bookcase in one of the abandoned corners of the library with a highly pissed off Malfoy an inch before me. 

"What the hell was that this morning?" He demanded. I had missed the deep, commanding voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said, meeting his eyes squarely. "Now if you'll excuse me…"

"I'll do no such thing," he said harshly. "You know exactly what I'm talking about, Granger. What were you doing with that poor excuse of a wizard all over you?"

I registered with bitter satisfaction just how envious Draco was.

"Jealous, Malfoy?" I taunted.

"I don't share what is mine," he stated.

"I'm not yours!" I cried. "I could have been, but you were the one that rejected me, remember?"

"Of course," he said coolly.

"Oh, I get it," I snapped. "I'm not good enough for you, but no one else is allowed to come near me, is that it?"

"You're finally getting it."

"And you're wasting my time," I said coldly, trying to push past him. He grabbed my waist and firmly pulled me back.

"Wait, Granger," he said, so gently that I had to look at him. His eyes were worried. "How could you go back to him after everything he's done?"

"I don't know," I said slowly, biting my lip. "You didn't want to be with me and I didn't want to be alone anymore. I figured that if I tried harder this time, I could bring out the good in him again."

"Merlin, Granger!" he cried. "Open your eyes! He beat and insulted you before, he'll do it again! I'll bet he already has."

"That's a lie," I said, shaking my head and taking away from him.

"You know it's not," said Draco, stepping towards me. "It would take me less than five seconds to find the fresh marks."

"No," I said.

"Yes," he said, softly and sadly.

I had backed myself in to another bookcase and Draco was still advancing on me. And then he was kissing me. It was soft and sweet, but so possessive and lustful. My eyes stayed closed when he pulled back slightly.

"You know I'm right," he said.

"Shut it, Malfoy," I said, cracking open one eye.

Draco just grinned and starting kissing me again.

**

* * *

A/N:** I hope it wasn't too random, that it actually made sense, and of course, that you guys liked it! So do review! Speaking of which, although I love getting so many reviews, it takes me ages to answer them all at the same time, so instead of posting them all in the next chapter, I'll send replies by e-mail to those who have usernames and who are signed in, and then I'll post replies for the anonymous reviews in the next chapter. Sound good? 


	9. Everything Is Good

**

* * *

A/N:** Hey guys. Turns out I'm a complete idiot. I totally forgot about my new 'answer reviews via e-mail as soon as I receive them' system and deleted the reviews that got sent to me by e-mail when I finished reading them. Terribly sorry for the stupidity and many, many, many thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter! Keep reviewing! So, anyways, here's chapter 9! **

* * *

Chapter 9: Everything Is Good**

When I opened my eyes, Draco was looking much too smug and satisfied. He smirked at me and I rolled my eyes before growing more serious.

"What was that?" I asked.

"A kiss, Granger," he said. "Don't tell me that you don't know what a kiss is."

"Of course I do," I snapped. "Enough with your jokes. What did it mean?"

"I don't know," said Draco, sighing heavily. "It just felt like the right thing to do at the time."

"You can't just go around kissing people who have boyfriends already, Draco," I told him, gathering my things.

"Hey, it's not like you didn't enjoy it," he said. "Where are you going?"

"I have to go back to my room so that I can actually get some work done," I said. I straightened up to leave but was just as quickly pulled back down to sit on the table next to him.

"Don't leave just yet," he said.

"Draco, you already know what I want from you," I sighed. "You told me that you couldn't give me what I want, so I moved on." Once again, I stood to leave.

"But what if I can now?" He called and I stopped dead. I turned.

"It's too late," I said slowly.

"No, it's not," he said, hopping off the table and approaching me. "I've figured myself out, just like you told me to. I know what I want and I know you want the same. You don't want to be with that git."

I couldn't figure out what to say to him.

"Besides," he said very quietly. "There isn't anything I want that I don't get."

I cracked a smile and he smirked before kissing me softly.

"This is going to kill Jason," I said.

"Does that mean…"

I nodded and he actually smiled. He draped his arm over my shoulders and I leaned in to his touch. I closed my eyes, inhaling his scent. This is what I wanted. He wrapped his other arm around me, bringing me closer, and I felt as if everything was okay in the world. He kissed the top of my head before pulling away.

"Let's go to your room."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, you said you wanted to get work done," he shrugged. "Let's go."

"You actually want to go to my room," I said slowly. "To work?" I was more than a little surprised.

"Well, maybe a little work, and then…" He left the end of the sentence open as he waggled his eyebrows. I just laughed at him.

"I don't think so," I told him as we turned to leave.

"You'll change your mind, Granger," he informed me.

We walked slowly to my common room. I should have cared about who might have seen me with Draco Malfoy's arm around me, but I didn't. At that moment, all I cared about was him. And, though I couldn't be sure, I was fairly certain that he felt the same way.

We reached the common room and inside was Shawn, surrounded by books and papers. I shook off Draco's arm and dived on to the couch next to the Head Boy.

"Oh!" cried out Shawn, his eyes widening. "You scared me, Hermione!"

I just laughed.

"It's good to hear you laughing again," he said warmly, taking my hand. "You haven't been yourself for the past few weeks. Are you alright now?"

"Yes," I said, squeezing his hand. "I'm sorry that I've been ignoring you, I just-"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me," he told me. "I'll always be here for you." He kissed me gently on the forehead and I smiled gratefully at him.

"I have someone for you to meet," I said before turning and beckoning Draco over. He approached us slowly with distrust in his eyes. When he came close enough, I captured his hand. "Shawn, this is Draco Malfoy."

"Mmhhmm, I know you," Shawn said to Draco, looking him up and down. He then leaned towards me and whispered, "So are you guys…?"

I nodded.

"Merlin, you did good," he said appreciatively. I snorted in laughter as Draco continued to look more and more uncomfortable.

"Look, Shawn, we have to go work," I said, standing.

"Oh yes, work," said Shawn, laughing. I stuck my tongue out at him and led Draco in to my bedroom.

"I don't like that guy," Draco said as soon as the door was closed. "He kissed you."

"Merlin, Draco," I said, rolling my eyes and flopping down on the bed. "Don't get jealous because of that."

"Why not?" He asked. He got on to the bed and pulled me on top of him. "Like I said, I don't share what's mine, and you are most certainly mine."

"In case you hadn't noticed, Shawn is gay, Draco," I sighed. I watched in amusement as everything clicked together in his mind.

"Oh," said Draco. "So that's why he was-"

"Checking you out?" I offered. "Yes. And that's why he's allowed to kiss me whenever he wants to. We're really close, Draco, and that's what really close friends do."

"I better not lose you to the gay man," Draco said grudgingly.

"Don't worry, you won't," I smiled and kissed him gently. I got up off of him and the bed. "Stay here. I have to sort some things out. I'll be back soon."

After making me promise to lock the door in order to keep Shawn out of the room, Draco kissed me goodbye and began going through my huge collection of books. I left without locking the door and made my way to the Gryffindor common room. As soon as I entered, I spotted Ginny, Harry, and Ron sitting by the fireplace. I went over and sat next to them.

"Hi," I said timidly.

"Hey," responded the three of them in unison.

There was an awkward silence before I let out a heavy sigh.

"Listen, guys," I said. "I'm so sorry about the past couple of weeks. I've just had a lot of stuff going on and I haven't been dealing with it very well at all and-"

"Hermione, stop!" Ginny laughed. "We were just talking about this. It's us that need to apologize."

"Yeah," Harry continued. "We haven't been very supportive lately."

"Oh, no," I argued. "I kept pushing you guys away."

"It doesn't matter who's at fault," said Ginny.

"We've really missed you, though, 'Mione," said Ron, his cheeks reddening.

"I've missed you too," I said, my eyes welling up.

We all had a group hug, which is terribly silly and I know that it made Ron and Harry uncomfortable, but none of that mattered at the time. All that mattered was that I had my best friends back.

The four of us talked and caught up for a little while before I suddenly remembered that Draco was still in my room. I excused myself and promised to meet with them later before returning to my room. I slipped inside and smirked at the sight that met my eyes. Draco was fast asleep on my bed with one of my books open on his chest.

I crept over to Draco and slipped in to bed next to him. I sat cross legged with my back against the headboard before taking the book off his chest and beginning to read from where he had stopped. Draco stirred beside me and peered at me with half open eyes.

"You've been gone for awhile," he murmured drowsily. "Everything alright?"

"Yes," I said, smiling down at him.

"Good," he mumbled, giving me a sleepy, lopsided grin.

Draco shifted so that his head was positioned comfortably in my lap. I stroked his soft white blond hair as he began to doze off again.

"Yes," I repeated very softly. "Everything is good."

**

* * *

A/N:** There you have it! This was one of the happier chapters and I hope you enjoyed it. Please review (I'll answer them this time, I swear)! 


	10. Culprit Discovered

**A/N:** Wow, it is weird typing again. I haven't had access to a computer all summer and I think I've lost my typing skill. To all my readers, I am so sorry for the huge delay in updates. I've been disgustingly busy this summer with working and moving and visiting relatives and all that. And now school is starting very soon. I think that's the most depressing thing I've ever heard. The only good thing about it is that now my computer and I have been reunited, so let there be updates!

**Chapter 10: Discovered Culprit**

"Listen, I'm sure everything is fine. Can I please just leave? I need to finish my charms essay."

"For the last time, Miss Granger, no, you may not leave. I need to check up on you to make sure that everything is healing properly. You had a concussion, remember?"

"Just listen to her, love. The faster she finishes, the faster we can get some dinner."

I sighed. Damn Draco. I thought that, as my boyfriend, it was his job to be on my side. All the time.

"Alright, alright," I sighed. "I'm sorry, Madam Pomfrey."

She made a sound of approval and continued her check up, which didn't take long to finish up. I was promptly given the good news that everything was healing accordingly and that I could leave. As I walked with Draco, I couldn't help but wonder what had happened to me. Even now, no one knew and it was irritating me.

"You okay?" Draco murmured.

"I'm fine," I sighed. "Just can't figure out what the concussion's a result of."

"I'll find out for you," he said. I smiled gratefully at him, not doubting his promise. Draco had contacts all over the school and could find out anything about anyone at any time.

We reached the Great Hall and Draco entered first as I lingered outside for a few minutes. The previous week, when we had decided to give dating a try, we had also decided to keep it a secret, for the time being anyway. Draco and I both knew that it would be rather catastrophic if the news got out – we were meant to be arch enemies, after all. Our friends, and the rest of our respective houses, for that matter, would never accept it. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor… it wasn't meant to happen. The whole way of living, with certain houses hating each other, would be thrown completely off and we didn't want to cause a disaster if we could avoid it. We wanted to be certain that we were really serious about each other first.

I was just about to enter the hall when a heard it – a voice. It was calling to me. I was hesitant to follow the sound, but as it continued to speak my name, I couldn't resist. I weaved my way through several twists and turns before I reached it – a dark, narrow hallway with a figure outlined in darkness leaning against the wall. They chuckled as I approached.

"So, Granger," the voice said. It was a girl's voice. "Couldn't stay away, I see."

"Who are you?" I asked, frowning.

The figure chuckled again before stepping out of the shadows. Pansy Parkinson.

"Pansy?" I gasped. "What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you, obviously," she snapped. "I just wanted to tell you something."

"What?"

"If you don't stay away from Draco, I'll destroy you for good," she said. My heart skipped a beat.

"What did you say?" I whispered.

"You heard me," Pansy said smoothly. I observed her for a moment. She had changed. She was much taller, her hair longer. Her eyes were darker and held a glint reserved for Slytherins. And then something occurred to me.

"Did you give me-"

"-the concussion?" She cut me off. "Yes, that was me. Or, well, my spell. It's quite a wonderful spell. A way to hit someone without ever touching them, but with the force and feel of a bludger bat. It's genius, really."

"But why?" I cried.

"Because you and Draco are much too close," said Pansy, chuckling at my shocked expression. "Oh yes, I've noticed, Mudblood. Every since you knocked him down the stairs like a clumsy fool, something's been different. Draco's been different. It was little things – I would visit him in the hospital wing early in the morning and wake him up to say hello. He would wake up with a smile on his face, but as soon as he saw me, it would vanish, like he was expecting someone else. And after you two were released, he disappeared a few times. No one knew where he was, or when he was coming back. He always returned eventually but wouldn't say a word about where he was. Then, there's the fact that he stares at you at every meal."

I was speechless. Had we been that obvious? Or had Pansy really smartened up?

"Pansy," I said hoarsely. "Why do you care so much?"

"Because he's my boyfriend!" cried Pansy. "We've been dating a long time and I've always known that he goes off and screws other girls. That's how he is, he'll never change. But I draw the line when he starts fucking a Mudblood."

I couldn't say anything at all. It was too much information. Dating? Leaving to see other girls?

"Just stay clear of him," said Pansy quietly. "It's best for everyone."

I nodded without thinking as Pansy slid past me and disappeared. Eventually, the shock wore off and I made my way to the Great Hall. I was already fifteen minutes late for dinner, and nowhere close to being as stealthy as Pansy, so everyone noticed my entrance. I kept my head down as I approached and sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Hermione? You okay?" asked Harry the second I sat down. I nodded numbly.

"Where have you been?" asked Ginny.

"I was just out walking around," I told her.

They dropped it when they noticed that I wasn't up for talking. I could feel Draco's worried eyes on me. I looked up briefly and met them. His brow furrowed, I knew that my hurt was radiating through my eyes. I looked at Pansy, who was sitting beside Draco, desperately trying to capture his attention. She caught my eye and sent me a death glare. My gaze flickered back to Draco before dropping down.

I scanned the Gryffindor table, determined to look anywhere but at him. As I took in all the content faces, I caught the eyes of a not-so-content person. Jason. He was still furious at me. He had slapped me something fierce when I told him that I was leaving him. I hadn't mentioned who I was leaving him for, but Jason knew and he was not happy about it.

Great. One more thing to think about.

I didn't eat much at dinner, and slipped out, hopefully unnoticed, as soon as it finished.

"Hermione!"

So much for unnoticed.

"Hermione, wait!"

I hurried along the corridor, desperately trying to reach the Head dormitories before he caught up to me. No such luck. He was much faster.

"Hermione," he said, grabbing my wrist. I kept my head down. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, Draco," I said in a weak voice.

"Don't lie to me," he said. "What is it? Tell me."

As he continued to press me, my anger began to bubble up. At last, it exploded.

"You're dating someone else, that's what it fucking is, Draco Malfoy!" I screamed. He looked completely stunned and I took that time to hurry up to the portrait entrance Shawn and I shared. By that time, Draco had recovered and was running to catch up.

"Hermione, wait!" He called.

I slammed the portrait door just as he reached it. I sighed as he started pounding on the door. The lady in the picture was most outraged and began shooing him away. This began a terrible argument between the picture and Draco, which I would have found comical, if I hadn't been feeling so awful. I shook my head and went to my room, sinking down on the bed and falling asleep instantly. I hoped that I would never wake up.

**A/N:** Review!


	11. Forgiven

**A/N:** Thanks to all who reviewed! Please do so again for this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 11: Forgiven**

I awoke from my slumber three hours later and felt everything hit me like one of Pansy's spells. It was too much, all at once. I was so angry, and upset, and hurt. So it was true. You just couldn't trust a Malfoy.

Hours after I had slammed the door in his face and he was still outside. His pounds on the portrait had become weaker, quieter, and less frequent, but they were still coming. I supposed that he'd tried to enter using the password I had given him, and was probably furious when he discovered that it wasn't correct anymore. It had been changed just two days prior to this disaster.

I paced the common room anxiously. I wanted to be anywhere but here. I wanted to be with my friends. I thought of my friends, how wonderful they were, how happy they made me. How unhappy Draco was making me right now.

An owl I didn't recognize was tapping on the glass of the window and my curiosity led me over to it. I took the letter that was wrapped around its leg, fed it a treat from the bag on the windowsill, and watched it soar away. I opened the letter slowly, and scanned it.

_I need to see you._

I recognized the handwriting. I weighed my options. I was suddenly in a strange, oddly peaceful state of mind.

The pounding had stopped.

I tiptoed over to the portrait and opened it quietly. Draco was fast asleep on the bench right next to it. His fist was bruised from over three hours of banging. His sleeping face was troubled.

"That boy really is trouble," said the lady in the portrait. Her voice was so soft, I could barely hear it. Understandably, she didn't want to wake up Draco. I imagined she didn't like being hit for several hours. "You should keep away from him, and keep him away from here."

No response was given to her, no sign that I'd even heard her. As I walked away, her voice rose. I turned a corner and she began shouting, which, of course, caused Draco to awake. He continued his pounding. The portrait lady couldn't get him to quiet down long enough to tell him that I'd disappeared.

Walking soundlessly through the deserted hallways, it briefly occurred to me that lessons were taking place and that I was missing them. For once, I didn't care.

I kept walking, through the massive front doors, out on to the grounds, until I reached a shady area. I sat down there with a sigh.

"I didn't even have to tell you where to meet me," said the person next to me.

"I know how much you like it here," I shrugged. "I figured this was the best place to look for you. What is it you want?"

"Forgiveness."

"Forgiveness," I repeated. I peered at the person. "Proceed, Jason."

"I didn't treat you right when we were dating," he told me.

Really? You don't say.

"You mean when you treated me like your punching bag," I said coldly.

His eyes narrowed very slightly. "Yes."

"Why?" I asked. "Why did you do it? You were such a nice guy at the beginning. You didn't seem the abusive type. What happened?"

"I honestly don't know, Hermione," he said, rubbing his eyes. "I liked you so much the whole time we were dating. I loved you. But then-"

"What?" I asked.

"It's hard to explain," Jason said. He was clearly trying, but he just couldn't seem to get the words out. "It felt like there was this fog all around me and I couldn't really control myself."

"Come on, Jason," I said, one eyebrow cocked. "You expect me to believe that?"

Jason shrugged and there was a silence.

"I just put up with your shit for way too long," I sighed. A second later, what I had said registered, and I was surprised. I never swore.

"Yes," he said. There was another silence.

"Why aren't you in class?" I asked. "And how did you know that I wasn't?"

"You looked upset when you came to breakfast," Jason said, shrugging. "I noticed how Malfoy kept looking at you, all concerned. Then, you practically ran from the Great Hall and he followed, yelling your name. It really fucked me off."

"I know," I said. "You looked really angry."

"I hate that you're dating him," Jason said glumly. "But what did I expect, right? Anyways, I passed the Head dorm on my way to the Gryffindor tower and there Malfoy was, banging on the portrait and yelling your name. And all of a sudden, I just felt like being out here. And talking to you."

This was the guy I knew, the one I missed. Where had he gone when we'd been dating? And why?

"So am I forgiven?" Jason asked, almost timidly.

"As forgiven as you're ever going to be," I said.

He laughed. "Good enough for me. So what now?"

"I guess we go back inside," I shrugged. "We'll be able to catch the next class if we hurry."

Jason rolled his eyes and we walked back to the school together. As soon as we stepped through the doors, I saw Draco turn a corner and stop dead in front of us.

"Hermione," he said quietly. His eyes narrowed and darkened to a steely grey when he laid eyes on my companion. He glanced at me briefly, betrayal in his eyes, before launching himself on to Jason.

**

* * *

A/N:** Review! 


	12. That's It

**

* * *

A/N:** Many thanks to: 

**stalker:** Glad to hear it!

**aussie girl in red dress:** Thanks! Don't worry about it. Being weird is great! If you're not weird, you're boring!

**...doesnt matter:** Lol, ok then. Thanks for reviewing!

**

* * *

****Chapter 12: That's It **

I cringed at the sickening thuds that sounded as Draco slugged Jason repeatedly in the face. Jason then rolled them over so that he was on top of Draco, punching him.

"Stop!" I screamed. "Stop it!"

I felt so helpless. I didn't want to risk using my wand; it was too dangerous. And so I shouted and clawed at them uselessly as the bell between classes rang and a group of people gathered to watch and cheer for either Jason or Draco

Suddenly, the figure of Professor McGonagall appeared. She strode over to the boys and spoke a spell that I'd remembered reading about once. The spell froze both boys in place and I kicked myself mentally for not thinking of it.

All was quiet. The blood trickled off the faces of the two guys and dropped to the floor, the splashing sound loud in the dead silent hall.

"Despicable!" Professor McGonagall cried at last, making everyone jump. "I am going to remove the spell and then you two boys are going to follow me to the headmaster's office. Understood?"

Asking that question was of course futile, as neither boy could respond. They just stared at her with bulging, unblinking eyes.

McGonagall spoke the counter curse and Draco and Jason slumped to the floor in ungraceful heaps. The professor pulled them up, a hand grasping each of their ears, before turning and marching towards Professor Dumbledore's office. The boys followed, their heads bowed.

Professor Flitwick soon came out and attempted to usher people to their next class. The crowd gradually dispersed, leaving just me, standing alone in the hallway. The shock hadn't faded yet.

What had he been thinking? Had Draco gone completely insane?

"Miss Granger," Flitwick's voice startled me. "Off to your next class, please."

I nodded absently and proceeded to Defense against the Dark Arts, but I was distracted throughout the entire class. I couldn't concentrate. My thoughts seemed to be hundreds of miles away.

As soon as I stepped outside the classroom, I was pulled to the side by Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Granger," she said in hushed tones. "I need you to come with me to the hospital wing. Mister Malfoy insisted on seeing you and refuses to speak about what happened until he does. All he said was that you were part of this."

I wanted to kill him.

"And what of Jason?" I asked cautiously.

"Mister Brenin has the more serious injuries," she said slowly. "We had to send him to St. Mungo's."

I gasped and she shushed me.

"Please, Miss Granger," she said. "Follow me."

The professor slipped away from me and subtly made her way to the hospital wing. I followed quietly behind. When the entry doors were before us, she turned and looked at me expectantly. I said nothing, but let myself inside.

Draco was the only patient in the hospital wing. He was dozing on the third bed to the left.

"Draco," I whispered when I had seated myself on his bed.

He jerked awake and fixed his eyes on me. They were a very soft grey.

"Hermione."

It was a statement. I noticed how pronounced his accent was, how sexy his gruff voice sounded.

"I-"

"What were you thinking?" I asked exasperatedly.

"Excuse me?" he asked, his eyes narrowing.

"You heard me," I said. For the second time that day, my words surprised me. Where had this attitude come from? "How could you do that to Jason? He's in St. Mungo's, you know."

"Then he's lucky," snapped Draco. "How could you possibly defend him? _Again_? What I did to him was nothing compared to what he's done to you. Why were you walking with that asshole, anyway?"

"That's none of your business," I hissed.

"Oh, I think it is," Draco said, his voice clipped with cruelty. "I think I certainly deserve to know why my girlfriend was taking a stroll with her past abuser. That's like someone having lunch with their rapist. Oh, but I'll bet you would have done that too if I'd left Brenin alone."

I gasped. His awful words cut deep. And there was no sudden remorse in his eyes. Just steely ice.

I wanted to say something, to hurt him as he had hurt me. But I couldn't find the words. And suddenly a fatigue enveloped me.

"What are we doing, Draco?" I asked wearily.

He didn't say anything.

"We've been dating a week and we're already at each other's throats," I said. "Why did we even bother?"

"Because we thought it would be worth it," he said. A pause. "Was it?"

I shook my head. A tear slid down my cheek.

"Then I guess that's it," he said.

I turned to walk away. There was nothing left to say.

"And for the record," he called. "I'm not dating anyone else."

"Don't lie to me," I hissed, stopping and turning to face him. "At least have the decency not to lie."

"I'm not lying," he said insistently. "Where did you get that ridiculous idea anyway?"

"Pansy Parkinson told me," I said after a momentary hesitation.

"And you believed her?" He laughed cruelly. "That girl has been in love with me since the start."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Our parents are friends and therefore thought it would be a good idea for Pansy and I to date," Draco said. "We did so for about a day. That's how long it took me to get her into bed. Then I lost interest and she's been clinging to me ever since."

"Charming," I snarled and he shrugged.

"You know of my reputation."

"All too well," I said before turning on my heel once more to leave. This time he didn't even try to stop me.

**

* * *

A/N:** There you go! I'll try to have the next chapter up faster than I posted this one. I got and amazing amount of reviews for the last chapter, so let's do the same for this one, shall we? 


	13. Withdrawal

**

* * *

A/N:** Wow, it has been awhile. I've missed you guys! I apologize for the delay but life has been and continues to be very busy. I seriously don't have any time to write right now, which is rather unfortunate. Like, it took me four days to write and post this chapter when I can usually write an entire chapter and get it posted in about an hour or two of one day. But anyways, at least I'm not one of those people who abandons their stories for six months, or a year, or several years, so let's be thankful for that. A huge thank you to everyone who stuck to me and kept reading. Many thanks to: 

**BigBird:** Wow, thank you _so_ much. I'm so glad you like it. I really enjoy replying to every review. For one thing, there are so many interesting people out there who have lots of interesting things to say and it's great to communicate with them. For another, replying to everyone individually makes it a lot more personal. In each reply, I'm talking to one person and one person only and I think people can appreciate that. Also, unfortunately, some authors out there think themselves superior to their readers, which I don't think is right at all. If anything, authors are a little inferior to the reviewers. As a writer, all I'm doing is creating something and then putting it out there and whatever the readers say determines and show's me whether or not the story's any good. But in replying to everyone, I find that it kind of puts us all on the same level because really, all I'm doing is having a bunch of conversations and I really like the equality of it. Anyways, I'm done babbling for that part. I'm worried that what I just wrote makes no sense whatsoever. It does in my head but I always struggle to find the words to explain things properly. Ah well. Whenever something doesn't make sense, you just try to find new words and different approaches until it does.

Goodness, what a compliment! Those three qualities are what I strive for in my writing and to be told I am all in them in such an early stage in my writing is completely… indescribable. I thank you so much. I'm already working on books and such but I never seem to get very far. It's my dream to become a published author and to make a living off of it. It's all I've ever wanted to do. Lol, that's a good point. If I do ever make it, my book with be under my name but I'll be sure to put 'also known as horseluver18' under it and then thank all my FF readers in the acknowledgements. Thanks so much for the review. You just made my century.

Hmm, the only anonymous review for today? Off to the story then! Chapter 13!

**

* * *

****Chapter 13: Withdrawal**

I missed him. That went without saying. Actually, miss isn't the right word. I _craved _him in all forms: physically, emotionally, mentally. I craved him like a junkie craves their drug. One didn't see a lot of that kind of thing in the wizarding world; our drugs are usually potions, various concoctions that accomplish various things. But I knew all about the hardcore drugs of the muggle world. People addicted to drugs like heroine and cocaine were topics I found fascinating, especially now that I felt like one of them. I felt like a drug addict going through withdrawal and I didn't like it one bit.

I shouldn't have been missing him. I knew it then and I know it now. The more I thought about it, the more Draco seemed like a drug to me. The highs with him were so sweet but the lows were some of the hardest things I've ever experienced, including my months of abuse. He was bad for me, I knew it, but, oh Merlin, it felt so good.

I hadn't seen him in two weeks. It was double the amount of time I'd been with him before our break up. It was alarming, really, to realize that it had taken just over a week for me to become oddly reliant on him. It wasn't logical that I needed him, which upset me, because logic is something I have always cherished. I had everything I needed: great friends, boys interested in me, excellent grades. Speaking rationally, there wasn't a thing in the world I should have needed him for. But love, lust and attraction are three things that don't bow down to rationality or time or request. It was then just a matter of figuring out exactly which of the three I felt for Draco.

Draco. Even thinking his name made me shiver. My time without him just wasn't as sweet. I began paying less attention to things like friends, schoolwork and eating again. My friends noticed, of course. Well, Ginny noticed, at least. But I shrugged it off, just as I always have.

It wasn't just that I missed him, his body, his voice, his touch. I was still so curious about him. I hardly knew a thing about the boy I liked. Basically all I knew was that he had a gripping past and that did absolutely nothing but make me want to know even more.

* * *

When I saw him again he looked so bloody good that I wanted to jump his bones right then and there, and that kind of behavior is the polar opposite of my own. I couldn't help it, though. He was dressed casually. He wore trousers and a loose, white shirt that was unbuttoned at the top, revealing creamy, muscular skin. His white blonde hair wasn't gelled but left down and natural. The soft strands graved his intense silver eyes and well defined cheek bones. 

I couldn't help but stare. I was standing at the top of a staircase in an empty hall when he emerged. I knew he was very deep in thought by the pronounced frown on his face and the darkness of his eyes. He didn't seem to notice me and walked right past, down the stairs. I watched him go, expecting him to disappear from sight in a matter of seconds when suddenly, he stopped.

"Is there a reason you're ogling me, Granger?"

The sudden deep sound shattering the silence of the hall startled me and sent tingles throughout my body. I didn't stutter, though.

"Ogling?" I repeated scornfully. "Hardly. Don't flatter yourself, Malfoy."

He turned to face me and smirked.

"Quick as ever," he said, tilting his head and continuing to grin.

"Oh, wipe that look off your face," I said, rolling my eyes.

By now, he was returning back up the stairs. He approached me with an almost predatory look on his face. He stopped only when he was less than an inch from me.

"Maybe you should do it for me," he whispered, his breath tickling my ear. He gently traced the side of my face with his hand and kissed the skin under my ear, his tongue lightly creating patterns on my flesh. I couldn't help but shiver.

"Am I the only one who makes you tremble?" he murmured.

I debated denying it but eventually nodded my head.

"Good," he said, his voice still low. "That's how it should be. And to think, with only one kiss. I wonder how much I could make you tremble if I had but a little more time."

"We're broken up," I whispered, my voice shaking slightly. "You shouldn't be… saying those things and… doing those things when we're broken up."

"Ah, yes," he chuckled, sending vibrations through my skin. "Why is that again?"

"A lot of different things," I said. "It was a nasty break up."

"Oh, it wasn't all that bad," he said. "We did do some nasty things, though…"

"Draco!" I scolded. "Don't say things like that!"

He only chuckled again. "Apologies, love."

He wasn't sorry at all.

By that time, he hand had slowly moved and was caressing the soft skin of my lower back while continuing to kiss me.

"Well, maybe we shouldn't have split," he said thoughtfully.

"Draco, all we did was fight," I sighed.

"That's not all we did," he whispered.

"Okay, that's enough," I said firmly, stilling his hand. "You need to stop. Go do whatever you need to do. Just leave me alone."

He was still laughing. "What? Am I getting you all hot and bothered?"

"Go."

"Whatever you say, Granger," he laughed, turning and leaping down the stairs. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. As much as I hated to admit it, he had definitely gotten to me.

* * *

Draco's taunts didn't end there. They came at unexpected times, so they always caught me unprepared. A heated kiss here, a lingering touch there. It was all driving me crazy. I hated that he had control over me. He kept giving me tastes of what it was I was missing when I knew moving on was what was best for me, and he thought he could just get away with it. I didn't understand the child. We fought all the time when we were together but the second we were broken up, he was back to being the old, playful Draco. It had to stop. 

One day, he went further than usual. As the Slytherins and Gryffindors trouped grudgingly to Potions class, he slipped out of the shadows and pressed me up against a freezing dungeon wall. Before I could protest, he kissed me passionately. When he drew back, looking smug as ever, I waited until everyone else had gone inside the classroom before I smacked him on the chest.

"What do you think you're doing?" I whispered loudly, trying to control my urge to shriek. "Why do you keep kissing me and touching me lately? Are you not aware of what broken up means? That's not allowed, especially not in front of all our classmates!"

"I was just having fun," Draco shrugged, looking completely unconcerned.

"Well, it's not fun," I sighed. "Let me ask you something, Draco. Why is it that you always want me the second I'm not yours anymore?"

His face hardened. He didn't deliver a response.

"You can't keep this up," I muttered. "Look, I'll be honest with you, Draco. I miss you. I miss you a whole lot. And you kissing me all the time is not making it easier for me to get over you. So, just leave me alone, okay?"

"Fine," he said, his tone steely. He turned on his heel and walked quickly into the freezing cold classroom.

**

* * *

A/N:** And there you have it. It's a little short but hopefully it's alright. I'm sorry if it's not one of my better ones but I haven't written anything in months and it will be a little while before I get back into what I like to call my 'writing groove'. Thanks to all my reviewers and continue to review! Oh, and before I forget, happy holidays everyone! 


	14. Minor Infatuation

**

* * *

A/N:** It occurred to me today that I was almost out of time for my month-long limit in between updates, so I figured I should update. I was kind of disappointed with the response I got from last chapter, so hopefully the next few will be a bit more successful. This chapter's more to just pass time, but I'm excited for the next one because that's going to be the first – and perhaps only – chapter told from Draco's perspective. Anyways, I'm hoping that I replied to all the reviews for last chapter, but the review system was all messed up so I don't know for sure. If I didn't respond to yours, I'm very sorry. If you leave another, however, I'll be sure to answer it. :D 

Chapter 14!

**

* * *

****Chapter 14: Minor Infatuation**

"Miss Granger! Would you pay attention!"

Professor Snape's sharp voice cut into my thoughts and made me jump, my head popping up from its place propped up on my hand. I felt myself redden with embarrassment as every student in the class turned to look at me, the Slytherins smirking with satisfaction.

"Sorry, sir," I murmured, lowering my eyes. Only when my blush vanished did I dare sneak a peek at Draco, who was seated across from me. He was writing and wouldn't meet my eye.

I sighed and tapped my quill, out of both boredom and frustration. Draco hadn't spoken to me, hadn't even looked at me since our talk a few weeks ago outside the very classroom I was sitting in. I couldn't concentrate because I simply couldn't rip my thoughts away from him. I felt miserable. I felt like I was going insane.

"MISS GRANGER!" Snape hollered, pausing his lesson once again to scold me. "Stop that insufferable noise!"

All eyes were on me yet again and I put my head down on my arms, humiliated. I wanted nothing more than to crawl into a hole in the ground and die.

* * *

When the class finally ended, I rushed out of the room, clutching my books, keeping my head down and mentally kicking myself. I wanted to get out of there as fast as possible. 

"You should pay more attention."

I stiffened as I felt the voice in my ear. I looked over and, sure enough, Draco was walking beside me, keeping perfect pace with my quick steps.

"Don't give him more ammo against you than he already has," he added and then, he was gone. I slowed, watching him move away from me.

"Was Malfoy just talking to you?" Ron asked as he and Harry came up and began walking with me.

"Uh," I stammered. "No, he was just telling me to get out of his way."

I heard Ron murmur something that sounded a lot like "git", but I didn't say anything. We walked in silence to the staircase where we parted ways. I mumbled a quiet goodbye to the boys and hurried up to the portrait leading into the common room I shared with Shawn. I muttered the password and headed straight into the Head Boy's bedroom, where he was reading. I didn't say anything and he didn't look up as I flopped down beside him on the bed. Shawn kept reading and began rubbing my back gently.

"Am I being totally unreasonable?" I groaned eventually.

"About what?" Shawn murmured, not taking his eyes off the page.

"About missing Draco," I stated. "I mean, we didn't date for very long."

"Yes," said Shawn. "But this little thing between you started before that, in the hospital wing, remember?"

"Well, yeah," I admitted. "Even so, that's still not enough time to fall for him… right?"

"Look, lovie," sighed Shawn, closing his book. "There's no minimum amount of time that you have to be with someone before you fall in love with them. It just happens. Who knows, you could have fallen in love with him the very moment your eyes met for the first time." He paused to sigh dramatically. "Wouldn't that be romantic? It'd be like Romeo and Juliet."

I rolled my eyes. "Romance is dead, my friend, and Romeo and Juliet is fiction. And I never said that I was in love with him. It's just a minor infatuation."

"Yeah, my arse," Shawn said, snickering. No amount of scolding or smacking would stop his childish giggles and eventually, I gave up and stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind me.

* * *

I decided later that I did not want to go much longer without speaking to Draco. It didn't matter that we were broken up and weren't on good terms presently, I just needed something. If we were really done, I at least needed a little bit of closure, something that would take away whatever anger or awkwardness remained so that perhaps we could become friends again. 

The next time I encountered Draco was when I found him in the library, entirely by accident. Everyone knew of the library being my second home, but I was surprised to see Draco there. One of the things that used to infuriate me about him, long before we had ever expressed interest in one another, was that he always got marks nearly as good as mine and didn't seem to lift a finger in the process. It just appeared to come naturally to him; he seemed to have all the answers. I was naturally smart, of course, but I also worked insanely hard to achieve what I'd achieved. I was constantly in the library, always doing my homework, never without a book in my hand. Sure, I loved it, but that didn't mean that it wasn't exhausting and stressful. And then there was Draco. I had never once seen him in the library, never seen him pick up a book, until just a few short weeks ago. And he always came out on top, or, at least, nearly on top. It had always puzzled – and frustrated – me to no end.

He was sitting alone at a small round table in the corner. His brow was furrowed in concentration as he read the text before him and chewed on the end of his quill. If he noticed me sit down across from him, he didn't show any sign of acknowledgement. It occurred to me that he probably did this on purpose, just to get me to feel uncomfortable and to be the one to speak first.

"Okay, Draco," I sighed eventually. "Have you punished me sufficiently?"

There was silence.

"Come on, Draco," I groaned. "You have to talk to me eventually."

His response was so faint I could barely hear it, but I did manage to make it out, and instantly, my feathers rose.

"Do you?" I repeated indignantly. "Yes, you do."

"And why would that be, Granger?" He asked, his voice a little louder. He sounded bored, which made me angrier.

"Because," I huffed. "You ignoring me isn't going to make this go away."

He slammed his book closed. It was so sudden and loud that it seemed to shatter the fragile air of the library.

"Draco-" I started uncertainly.

"Make what go away?" He asked, anger finding its way into his voice. "What? As far as I know, we're broken up. You do remember that conversation, don't you? When you told me to leave you alone?"

"I didn't mean it," I murmured, red creeping up my neck.

"You sure seemed to at the time," he snorted. "And even if you didn't, then why say it?"

"I don't know," I said, my blush rapidly spreading.

He sighed. "You're wasting my time, Granger."

The words stung. He said it as if I didn't matter at all to him, as if I was just some foolish girl, seeking something in him that wasn't to be found.

"Well, I apologize for that," I snapped, standing. "I'll just go then. I wouldn't want to waste any more of your precious time."

"Look Granger," he said. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I just wanted to –"

"Just stop," I said, even angrier. It was that tone again, the tone he would use to impatiently apologize to a younger girl who would nervously asked him out and upon receiving his bored rejection, she would promptly burst into tears.

"You said it yourself," Draco said. "It would be better if I just left you to" – a pause – "_heal_."

I narrowed my eyes. "You do that," I spat, turning and waking away. When I whipped my head around to give him one last venomous glare before leaving, I was so shocked at what I saw that I nearly tripped over my own feet. Draco had sunk back down to his seat and looked as if he had just aged twenty years. My brow furrowed and my pace lessened as I felt that old, familiar tingle of curiosity once more.

**

* * *

A/N:** Now, I know that this one wasn't anything brilliant, but bear with me and I'll be eternally grateful. Review! 


	15. Disappearance

**A/N:** AHHHH!!!!! Omg it's been so long!!! Honestly like two years!! What on earth happened? I just like disappeared off the surface of the planet for awhile there guys and I am soooo sorry! But the other day, I randomly thought of the stories I left unfinished so I think I should finally keep going with them. I have no idea if any of my faithful fans remain, but even if you've all given up on this story, I figured I'd finish it up just for old time's sake. Soooo after much too long, here is Chapter 15!!!

**Chapter 15: Disappearance**

I was irritated. I was so irritated that I could barely think straight. I was irritated that Draco thought that he could just jerk me around as he pleased. I was irritated that I couldn't stop thinking about him. I was irritated that it had been three days and he still hadn't made an effort to get in touch with me.

I went on with my regular routine: I attended to Head Girl business, spent time with friends, went to class, and did my work. I ate and slept and showered. But my mind was never in any of it. All I could think about was Draco. Every once in awhile I would see a flash of blonde hair, or someone with blue eyes, and I would immediately think of him. Not only did I miss him, but he had been missing from classes since our fight, and I was horribly worried. I had been to the Hospital Wing but had no luck; all I found there was more badgering from Madam Pomfrey about my scars and assurance that she was there for me if the need arose.

I kept my eyes and ears open everywhere. I lingered awkwardly behind the Slytherins – and received several icy stares as a result – in the hope that they would mention something concerning his whereabouts. Nothing. People were talking about him, but no one had seen him. No one knew where he was. By the time a week had passed, I was fairly certain that I'd given myself an ulcer by worrying so much.

A week and a half and nothing. I had run out of ideas. I was beginning to despair, considering going to Dumbledore and demanding to know Draco's location, when suddenly, there he was. Draco. Every muscle in my body relaxed when I saw him and I smiled for the first time in Merlin knows how long. But there was something wrong. I noticed it instantly in the way he was walking, the way he was carrying himself. I stood on the stairs and watched him curiously as he hobbled to the Great Hall. What was wrong with him? He turned his head to the side to say something to a friend and I gasped; he had a black eye and his face was swollen with purple bruises.

I hurried after him, making my way into the Great Hall just as lunch was starting. All the food looked amazing, and I was famished, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from him long enough to eat something. His entire face was completely destroyed! Draco never caught my eye but I could tell from his demeanour that he was aware of me. As soon as he stood up to leave, I slipped out and waited. He exited the hall a moment later and I grabbed his arm, pulling him into a secluded corner.

"Draco!" I said breathlessly. "Where have you been?"

"Hello to you too," he drawled, smirking at me. "I had some business to attend to."

"Draco," I said cautiously, searching his face. He wasn't letting me in. "What's going on? Why are you so bruised?"

"I am?" he said, suddenly serious. "Shit." He pulled out his wand and muttered a spell. I watched the bruises and cuts melt away and I knew it was the spell that I had used on my own injuries.

"Okay, now I'm really worried, Draco," I said, frowning. "What's going on?"

"Nothing is going on," he said. "I had to go home for a little while to take care of some things, but everything is fine."

"Don't lie to me," I spat. "If everything's fine, then why are you so beaten up?"

"Don't involve yourself, love," he murmured, stroking my cheek. "It's best just to leave it alone."

"Please…"

He suddenly leaned in and kissed me softly. All the thoughts fell out of my head and I couldn't feel anything except for his lips.

"I missed you," he whispered, kissing my forehead. He then turned on his heel and strode away, leaving me wondering what had gone on in the Malfoy household over the past two weeks.

* * *

Over the next few days, things returned to a semi-normal routine. Malfoy was back in my life, and I was glad, but things were different. For one thing, I was confused as to where we stood. We weren't dating, but we definitely weren't just friends either. We would meet up periodically in a flurry of heated kisses and groping hands, but nothing else. We didn't really speak, and we didn't go further than that physically. I always reddened just thinking about it; I'd never been a very sexual person. I was always painfully shy on the matter. With Jason, our sex life consisted mostly of rape, but with Draco, it was so exciting. I desperately wanted to go further with him, but my logical side was holding me back. After all, we weren't even dating. Plus, I was scared. Scared that I would be terrible now that the sex would be consensual as opposed to me lying on the bed motionless and in tears. I was scared he wouldn't want me. I was scared I wouldn't know what to do. But my desire overruled all those things when I saw him, and I grew more and more frustrated about our in between situation.

Then there was the fact that he still hadn't revealed anything to me about what had happened to him at home. Every time I thought about it, I positively burned with curiosity. I had brought it up tentatively a few times, but he had always changed the subject abruptly. It was irritating, but there wasn't much I could do about it.

* * *

One uneventful evening, I was sitting cross-legged on my bed working on a Potions essay when someone started pounding loudly on my door. I just about jumped out of my skin and went to the door, expecting it to be Shawn, drunk, dancing and ranting away philosophically. He had a love for his alcohol and had tried several times to get me to join in, but I hadn't accepted as of yet. To my surprise, it wasn't drunk Shawn. It was drunk Draco, swaying on the spot. I didn't know how much he'd consumed but the bloodshot eyes and smell told me it was a lot.

"Draco?" I said. "What are you doing here? You gave me such a fright."

"I came to see you," he grinned, and pushed past me, flopping down on my bed and sending my school work flying.

"Yes, I can see that," I said grumpily, gathering up my papers. "Why?"

"Because it's been a few days since I've touched you," he slurred. "Much too long."

I smiled and came over to him, stroking his hair and kissing him gently. He yanked me toward him and pinned me down onto the bed. He kissed me forcefully and then began trailing kisses down my neck.

"Draco…" I breathed.

"Mm?"

"Are we going to…"

He paused. "I was sort of hoping we might," he said, grinning wolfishly at me. His expression suddenly turned serious. "If you're okay to."

The fact that Draco – a drunk, hormone-ridden and very sexually active teenage boy – had stopped to ask me if it was okay just made me want him more. I tugged his shirt off and went for his belt buckle next.

"My, my," he mocked. "Little Granger has a sexual side."

I blushed and wouldn't meet his eyes. He leaned down and kissed my ear.

"I love it," he whispered.

As we started running out of clothes to remove, my nerves started setting in. I tried to just focus on the feelings that Draco was giving me, but I was scared. I mean, what if it hurt? What if something went wrong? What if I didn't –

Draco sank into me with a sudden thrust and my mind went blank. Oh, this was good. This was _very_ good.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Sorry if it's no good, I'm a little rusty. Review and let me know who's still reading this thing!


End file.
